Amor Al Fin Te Encontre
by erika grey
Summary: Hola chicos es mi primer fic la verdad ya lo había subido pero el anterior no me gusto mucho; pienso que carlisle y esme merecen mas historia aparte de la que se les dio espero les agrade mi Historia y Espero sus REVIEWS. NOTA: Los personajes son de la maravillosa stephenie meyer el lugar y las cosas que ocurrirán son ideas mías Gracias
1. Amor alfin te encontre

**Amor al fin te encontré**

Era una mañana hermosa de verano y una bella joven de apariencia muy peculiar; cabellera color miel, piel blanca, ojos de color miel y una hermosa sonrisa, estatura de 1 con 75 y una alegría inigualable. Esta joven parecía muy alegre; en su interior sabía que era por el lugar al que se dirigía.

Para ella un lugar hermoso con grandes puertas, unas paredes blancas, unos pasillos anchos, camillas a sus costados y consultorios por doquier. Era evidente que se trataba del hospital el único del pueblo era una estructura muy vieja era el único que había y que funcionaba en ese momento en el pueblo. Esta joven se llamaba Esme era medica ese día estaba muy contenta porque iba a hacer algo que le encantaba ayudar a la gente.

Ese día emergencias estaba muy llena así que había mucho trabajo Esme se puso en su labor; pasadas las 2:30pm el jefe de emergencia avisa a todos sus médicos de planta que se acerquen a su oficina.

Jefe: -Los he mandado a llamar porque son el mejor personal del hospital; hace una hora a ocurrido un grave accidente de tránsito así que prepárense para salir-.

En ese momento todo el mundo salio de inmediato de la oficina y fue a preparar todos los implementos necesarios para partir. El Jefe Josef me ha indicado 2 residentes.

Residentes: - Doctora Platt- Murmura un de los 2 chicos. Mi Nombre es Alice y Mi Compañero John; Hoy la asistiremos-.

Esme: - Mucho gusto espero que trabajemos muy bien el día de hoy-. Les pico un ojo.

Después de unos segundos nos mandan a montar en una ambulancia en esta ambulancia están mis internos, unas enfermeras, mi amiga Annie, sus residentes, un policía y yo. Para mencionar decirlos en pocas palabras el equipo de neuro y de trauma. Cuando entre a la ambulancia Annie parecía estar hablando con el policía del accidente. Escucho decir algo

-Parece que es accidente se produjo por una falla mecánica del tren este se salió de la vía y cruzo toda la avenida New Bond Street lo peor del caso es que a esa hora era muy concurrida la avenida así que los accidentados fueron demasiados-.

En unos minutos llegamos al lugar del accidente al bajar todo mi equipo y yo quedamos deslumbrados había muchos heridos, humo, muertos. El panorama no era nada agradable pero era eso lo que nos motivaba salvar gente. Me puse en marcha le ordene a Alice y a John que me siguieran. Había muchos heridos tirados en el piso así que Alice, John y Yo nos dedicamos a ayudarles. Cuando acabe de hacerle un torniquete a un hombre un grito muy fuerte me hizo poner de pie.

-Auxilio, auxilio, auxilio- Esa voz era de una mujer era evidente su vos no se escuchaba muy lejos de la mía así que seguí sus gritos llegue hasta el lugar pero lo único que encontré fue un auto boca abajo me agache y estaba la mujer que gritaba le dije.

-Tranquila te ayudare-

La mujer me brindo una calurosa sonrisa me levante y le indique a Alice y a John que se acercaran hacia mí. Me agache de nuevo y mire el auto bien en la parte del piloto estaba un hombre inconsciente, en el asiento del copiloto estaba la mujer que cada segundo se le debilitaba su respiración lo podía notar estaba a su lado; y en la parte trasera había una pequeña niña inconsciente. La mujer me dijo –Por favor salva a mi esposo y mi pequeña hija- Cuál es tu nombre? -. Mi nombre es Stella -.

-Muy bien Stella mi nombre es Esme quiero que te quedes conmigo los salvare a los tres-. Observando como cierra lentamente sus ojos.

Alice y John están a mi lado me observan y no sé qué hacer por un momento me detengo y pienso y si Stella sobrevive y su familia no, si vive solo su marido o incluso si vive solo su pequeña hija. Escucho que me gritan –doctora Platt-doctora Platt- vuelvo a mi realidad. –Alice John Ayúdenme a levantar el auto intentamos uno…dos…tres no logramos nada John me pregunta-Doctora Platt para que necesita levantar el auto?-. Le contesto -John no necesito levantar el auto como Superman solo necesito colocarlo de tal manera que podamos sacar a Stella y su familia alguna otra pregunta-. Alice y John me miran algo sorprendidos por mi reacción. Vamos! Uno…dos…tres – deslizo hacia el piso de ver que no hemos logrado nada recojo mis rodillas, me pongo las manos en mi cara y agacho mi cabeza; pienso en todo el futuro de esta familia quizá Stella quedaría embarazada de nuevo, su marido ascendería de puesto en la compañía que trabajaba y la pequeña quizá sería una cantante famosa. Mi sueño se acaba regreso a la tierra siento que el piso se mueve me levanto enseguida y observo un maravilloso gesto heridos, policías Alice y John intentan mover el automóvil me paro agarro una parte del auto ¡Vamos! Uno…dos…tres… lo logramos así que en marcha rompo la ventana de Stella y le suelto el cinturón la saco con mucho cuidado y John me ayuda a deslizarla de sus piernas hacia una camilla. Ya con Stella afuera me puedo meter en el auto para seguir ayudando, el hombre esta aprisionado contra el volante tiene sangre en todo su torso Escucho que John me grita –Doctora hay una fuga de gasolina en cualquier momento puede explotar- me quedo fría pienso una manera que sacar a este hombre sin hacerle más daño. Agarro la manija para empujar su asiento hacia atrás le suelto el cinturón y trato de moverlo pero su peso me gana llamo enseguida a Alice –Alice! Ayúdame por favor- de inmediato ella se asoma –Doctora en que le puedo ayudar-. -Mira toma sus pierna y yo su torso y tratemos de sacarlo vale? Asiente con su cara Listo –uno…. Dos… tres –, lo logramos sacar y le digo afuera del auto a Alice que se encargue de él; me vuelvo a introducir dentro del auto sola para finalmente sacar a la pequeña, me deslizo hacia la parte trasera del vehículo donde se encuentra la niña con su coche en el asiento de atrás está sujeta al cinturón de seguridad me muevo rápido y la suelto con cuidado la agarro entre mis brazos y salgo del vehículo cuando estamos afuera veo a un lado del auto a John atendiendo al hombre y le pregunto a Alice – donde está la mujer que estaba atrapada en este auto?-.

-Una Ambulancia se la ha llevado- Responde ella

-¿Por qué no sean llevado ya a este hombre? ñalo al hombre que atiende John

-Ya viene una ambulancia en camino no se lo han llevado aun porque no hay ambulancias disponibles, doctora Platt tiene que entender que no solo somos el único hospital disponible.

Ciento que algo se mueve es la pequeña hija de Stella que se despertó de su fuerte golpe en la cabeza por el choque. De inmediato la pongo en el piso la pequeña me mira desorientada –dónde estoy?- me pregunta con temor.

-No temas no te hare daño. Mi nombre es Esme soy doctora ayudo a tus padres. ¿Cómo es tu nombre pequeña?- Le pregunto.

-Mi nombre es Rosalie- murmura

Al instante llega la ambulancia para trasladar al padre de Rosalie. -Alice ven- la llamo en vos baja.

Alice: -¿dígame doctora Platt?-

-Vete con John al hospital en la ambulancia del hombre que estaba atrapado en el auto. Cuando llegues dile a el jefe que mande a este paciente a rayos x de inmediato dile que tiene un traumatismo de tórax producido por el fuerte impacto del volante contra su torso, esto pudo producir una fisura de una costilla y esto puede producir… me interrumpe Alice. - una laceración pulmonar acosta de que la costilla está rosando el pulmón y por eso tiene la hemorragia en su torso.

Le sonrió dulcemente -me quedo fría ha aprendido muy bien- Pasan estas palabras por mi mente. –Muy bien Alice ya sabes que hacer- Le pico un ojo.

Así de esta manera veo como se empieza a alejar la ambulancia. –Tranquila- le digo en vos suave a Rosalie agarrándole de la mano. -Pronto vendrán por nosotras no te preocupes- le digo en vos más alta mientras las dos observamos nuestro panorama. Nos sentamos

-¿recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió?- Le pregunto a la pequeña

-Yo iba mirando el espejo cuando vi el tren se empezó a venir hacia nosotros papá trato de hacer todo lo que pude por no chocarlo y después vi todo negro- me dice con vos dulce y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

Me contengo así que me le abalanzo y le doy un fuerte abrazo.-Todo estará bien te lo prometo- Mientras que trato de contener mis lágrimas.

Nos levantamos ambas y empezamos a caminar dentro de todos esos carros vueltos cenizas casi ya no hay mucha gente solo nosotras unos emfermeros y varios policías veíamos a lo lejos. Me volteo y veo que exploto algo me caigo encima de Rosalie para protegerla….

Escucho que alguien llora pero no puedo moverme trato de abrir los ojos pero siento que en vez de parpados tengo ladrillos. En mi subconsciente me pregunto ¿qué pasa? ¿Cuerpo responde? Esme levántate me digo enfadada. Hago un esfuerzo y con mucha dificultad abro los ojos siento mucho peso de mi torso hacia abajo. Tomo impulso y muevo mi cabeza hay esta la pequeña Rosalie sobre mi torso abrazándome con fuerza –por favor no te mueras-dice la pequeña casi sin aliento. -Tranquila aquí estoy- le digo. De repente me resuenan en mi mente las palabras de John ''Doctora hay una fuga de gasolina en cualquier momento puede explotar'' ha explotado en auto de la familia de Stella.

-¿estás bien?-

Rosalie asiente con su cabeza

Cuando Rosalie se mueve a mi lado me doy cuenta de que las dos estamos atrapadas un auto nos tiene aprisionadas. Trato de moverlo con mis manos pero es imposible es muy pesado para las dos. Miro a Rosalie –Tranquila no te voy a abandonar- Rosalie me abraza. –piensa, piensa, piensa ¿Cómo saldremos de esta? Me pregunto en mi mente.

No me había dado cuenta lo rápido que se había pasado el tiempo era ya casi las 6 pm y estaba empezando a oscurecer.

Grito con mucha fuerza ¡Ayuda! Es inútil nadie viene

Sigo gritando y me ayuda a gritar Rosalie ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!


	2. El Amanecer

**El Amanecer**

Habían pasado casi 2 horas estaba cansada, Rosalie también hacia esfuerzos para mantener sus ojos abiertos seguía pidiendo ayuda pero era inútil nadie venia, un instante me fije en Rosalie que lentamente cerraba sus ojos estaba cansada, sin aliento. –Rosalie todo estará bien- le decía mientras acariciaba su mejilla luchaba para mantener mis ojos abiertos sentía en vez de ojos tenia ladrillos me era imposible seguir despierta y me sumí en un sueño profundo.

Cuando abrí mis ojos vi la criatura más hermosa que había visto en mi vida era fuerte, era rubio, era encantador, era mi ángel. Tal vez un ángel caído del cielo que venía a ayudarnos a Rosalie y a mí. Su rostro era hermoso sus facciones perfectas y su corazón muy grande. Trate de hacer todos mis esfuerzos posibles de mantenerme despierta pero era inútil tenía hambre estaba cansada lo último que observe fue a mi hermoso ángel cargándome en sus brazos y su hermosa sonrisa. Fue un sueño no lo recuerdo bien, desperté en una habitación del hospital me sentía cansada pero mucho más repuesta pero no recordaba casi nada estaba un poco agobiada a la situación en un segundo me vinieron muchas imágenes a mi cabeza cuando salíamos del hospital a atender la emergencia, cuando Stella me pidió ayuda, el rostro de Rosalie, la explosión, mi ángel, me detuve un momento a pensar en lo sucedió y organice mis ideas me dolió mi cabeza un poco pero era normal. Me senté en el borde de la cama y observe a mis pies mi historial: Nombre de la paciente Platt Es.., Numero de identificación 679…., Diagnostico: Paciente ingresada por presunta explosión hematomas y golpes fuertes en las costillas flotantes tratamiento _Tylenol __5 ml cada 8 horas, fisura en la parte baja de la cabeza tratamiento cerrar la herida 5 puntos se le retiraran dentro de 8 días._

_Mmm no esta tan mal dije en mi mente, luego entra a la habitación mi amiga _Annie preocupada –pensé que venias con Alice en la ambulancia que estaba detrás de la mia estaba muy preocupada por ti- Me dice con vos gruñona mientras que me abraza. –lo siento no quería asustarte solo que tuve que quedarme para irme en la siguiente con Rosalie; por dios es cierto donde esta Rosalie?- -no te preocupes-respondió Annie –si te refieres a la pequeña que llego contigo está en la guardería del hospital-.

-¿y cómo esta ella?- -No te preocupes está muy bien solo tiene algunos moretones y rasguños- -¿crees que podría verla?-. –seguro no le veo el problema solo que tienes que tener cuidado, es más te acompañare-. –No es necesario Annie-. –de ninguna manera dejare que te vuelvan a hacer daño-.y después de decir esto se retiró de la habitación.

Realmente consideraba a Annie mas una hermana que una amiga nos conocíamos desde la facultad, trabajábamos juntas y vivíamos juntas la conocía muy bien y ella a mi sabía que si en realidad estaba preocupada por mí era cierto.

Al volver Annie tenía un bolso muy familiar de hecho era mi bolso donde traía la ropa de cambio después de mis largas jornadas en el trabajo –toma ponte algo no saldrás como un paciente- luego de decir esto me paso el bolso y se retiró para que pudiera cambiarme me puse algo sencillo unos jeans color oscuro un camisa sencilla sin mangas color azul rey y por supuesto mis crocs color morado luego de vestirme regreso Annie me ayudo con el suero y me tomo del brazo fuerte para poder salir.

Cuando Salí de la habitación me sentí como en casa era todo tan familiar todo en ese hospital era mi vida, mi trabajo, mi familia. Algo que me motivaba cada mañana al salir para el hospital era pensar en toda la gente que necesitaría mi ayuda y que yo estaría dispuesta a dársela sin nada a cambio. Al llegar a la guardería vi desde la ventana a Rosalie jugando con las hijas del jefe Josef, cuando Rosalie me vio salió corriendo a abrazarme –estas bien, tenías razón todo salió bien-. En realidad Rosalie me abrazo tan fuerte que me retorcía por dentro del dolor tan agudo pero me hice la valiente y también la abrace. Creo que hacer eso no fue lo mejor porque sentía peor el dolor, pero no me importaba estaba cerca de esta niña no sé lo que ella causaba en mi pero siempre que estaba cerca de ella me sentía feliz. –quieres comer algo Rosalie?- -seguro- Respondió ella

-creo que necesitan algo de privacidad te la encargo Rosi- le dijo Annie a Rosalie mientras le guiñaba un ojo. –tranquila Annie no podre quedar en mejores manos no es así Rosi?- -si así es- luego de eso Annie le entrego el suero a Rosalie y ella me dio su mano para ayudarme cosa que lo hacía muy bien -mira aquí es la cafetería, quieres algo en especial?-. –No lo que tu pidas está bien para mí- -okey entonces siéntate por favor-. Mientras hacia la fila para pagar los jugos de mango y los pastel que había pedido, pensé lo humilde que era Rosalie a ella todo le parecía bien ojala hubiera tanta gente parecida a ella la sociedad sería tan distinta.

Mientras tomábamos nuestro pequeño refrigerio Rosalie me contaba como la había pasado las últimas horas en la guardería –te pudo hacer una pregunta Esme?- -seguro Rosi ¿te puedo decir así verdad? –Si así se me llamaba mama-. Cuando la pequeña dijo esto se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos –no te preocupes hare todo lo que pueda por tus padres te lo prometo-. –Doctora Platt me alegro verla de nuevo tan repuesta- era Alice que estaba según yo en su hora de descanso –también me alegra mucho de verte Alice por favor acompañarnos un rato- -seguro- luego de una hora de hablar de tonterías Alice me dijo sin que Rosalie se diera cuenta que me necesitaba urgente-. –Rosi te molesta si te quedas un par de horas más en la guardería tengo que descansar un poco –no, no te preocupes por mi estaré jugando con los otros niños-.

Cuando Alice y yo dejamos a Rosalie en la guardería Alice me empezó a contar el estado del señor y la señora Hale están muy graves. El señor Alexander hale después de hacerle el tac contrastado en el esternón y las costillas verdaderas hallamos en los pulmones liquido cosa es anormal se trata de una hemorragia interna y lo único que podemos esperar es un donante de pulmón, la señora Stella de Hale tuve un fuerte golpe en la parte inferior del cráneo y le han diagnosticado muerte cerebral-. Cuando Alice termino de hablar me sorprendí mucho realmente las cosas estaban peor de lo que yo esperaba.-Alice quiero que le hagas un Electroencefalograma y apenas salgan los resultados me los traes de inmediato, en cuanto a mi hablare a el OLYMPIC medical center a la unidad de trasplantes-.

Alice salió corriendo a hacerle el examen a Stella en cuanto a mí me quite el suero ya no estaba deshidratada así que no era necesario, me puse mi uniforme color azul oscuro y mi bata era hora de trabajar.

– Hola james ¿cómo estás? hablas Esme Platt neurocirujana del Clallam country public hospital de forks me recuerdas?-

-Hola querida Esme como olvidarme de ti es imposible, ando un poco ocupado pero en que te puedo ayudar?-

-Necesito que me ayudes con un trasplante de pulmones necesito los dos me podrías ayudar te debería una-

-Guau sí que es algo complicado mi querida Esme pero lo hare por ti pondré el nombre de tu paciente de primeras en la lista dame sus datos-

-Enserio? James eres un ángel mira el nombre del paciente es Alexander Hale, edad aproximadamente unos 39 años, necesita los 2 pulmones por que presenta una laceración pulmonar causada por un fuerte golpe en el pecho a causa de que quedó atrapado en el volante de su auto-.

-Okey te llamare enseguida si aparece algo si claro que me debes una ya veré como cobrártelo que tengas un lindo día Esme cuídate-

-De verdad mil y mil gracias James también cuídate y estaré pendiente de tu llamada-

Al colgar Alice regresaba con los exámenes de Stella –doctora Platt aquí tiene necesita algo mas- -no te preocupes Alice es todo te puedes retirar-

Después de que Alice me dejo sola me senté en un asiento del pacillo principal del hospital cuando me disponía a abrir el sobre sentí un dolor en mi tórax muy fuerte eran mis lesiones recuerdo que decía en la ficha medica cada 8 horas y ya habían pasado, así que es mejor que me la tome ahora; luego de que me la tomara era hora de la verdad.

Electroencefalograma

Nombre del paciente: Stella Marie de Hale, número de seguro 9866753…. Sexo: femenino….

Diagnostico la paciente presenta un (plano sin actividad cerebral) muerte cerebral a causa de fuerte contusión.

Al leer esto se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas jamás en todos mis años como medica me había involucrado tanto con un paciente pero solo imaginarme la cara de Rosalie cuando le dijera que su madre solo podría vivir de unas máquinas pero que jamás le volvería a hablar. No podía hacer nada por Stella, pero se lo prometí a Rosi tengo que hacer algo, pero no se puede hacer nada. caminando hacia la guardería con la pésima noticia vi a Rosalie haciendo un dibujo de su familia me llene de tristeza era el diagnóstico más difícil que tenía que decir.

...


	3. Mi ángel te Conocí

**Lo prometido guapuras nuevo capítulo espero les guste dejen sus Reviews **

**Mi ángel te Conocí **

No podía darle esa noticia a la pobre Rosi era muy pequeña no sabía qué hacer, de pronto alguien me toco por la espalda –Es una noticia muy dura debería esperar que pasa con su padre- era Alice –tal vez tengas razón Alice esperare hasta saber qué haremos con su padre-.

Después de la pequeña charla partí a la oficina del jefe Josef –Hola Joe puedo pasar- -si espero no te demores mucho tengo un trasplante de riñón, me entere de lo sucedido ayer estas mejor? –sí, gracias por preguntar, te quería pedir permiso para algo, justo ayer en el accidente salvamos a varias personas de una trágica muerte, pero bueno mi caso es este iba una familia en un auto la madre, el padre y su pequeña. La madre tiene muerte cerebral diagnosticada aproximadamente en un periodo de 18 horas sin actividad cerebral y el padre tiene una hemorragia dentro de los dos pulmones y sabes que siendo así no podemos hacer nada, hace un par de horas me comunique con James del Olympic center de Port ángeles, así que si encontramos un donante quisiera me dieras permiso para operarlo apenas tengamos los pulmones?- -No le veo ningún problema, mi condición es esta no lo operaras tu si no otro médico cirujano está bien?, no puedes entrar a cirugía así como estas, sería un riesgo para el paciente- -Acepto tu condición Joe gracias y lindo día-

Eran casi las 8 pm era hora de retirarme a mi casa, fue un día muy pesado Annie venía con la pequeña Rosalie de la mano –nos vamos?- pregunto ella -Seguro-

-no te preocupes por la pequeña- dijo Annie –hable con Joe y él está de acuerdo que no se quede sola mientras no estar seguros de el diagnostico final de sus padres- Me parece perfecto quieren ir a comer algo en Mc Donals?- -si estoy hambrienta dijo Annie, después de cenar algo partimos a casa.

Al llegar a casa Annie y yo alistamos una habitación para Rosi y le prestamos un pijama de la Sobrina de Annie que a veces también nos visitaba. Cuando Rosi y yo ya estábamos solas pudimos hablar tranquilas –Como estuvo tu día Rosi?- -Muy bien Esme, hice nuevas amigas, y que tal el tulló?- -Estuvo también bien, pero ahora señorita es mejor que duermas mañana va a ser un día algo agitado que tengas una linda noche- luego de di un beso en la frente –descansa Esme-.

El día en realidad estuvo algo agitado pero gracias a Dios ya estaba en casa y podía descansar.

Eran casi las 12:30 de la madrugada y mi móvil sonaba.

-hola- Dije medio soñolienta

-Hey Esme, espero no haberte despertado-

-Quien habla?-

-Soy James, tengo tus pulmones, necesito que vengas lo antes posible por ellos crees que es posible?- Al escuchar esto se me había quitado el sueño en un segundo.

-Ya salgo para allá James, eres un ángel. Cuídate allá nos vemos-

Y así saltando de un brinco de mi cama, vistiéndome le pedí el auto de Annie –Annie préstame tu auto necesito ir por ese par de pulmones te encargo a Rosalie- -Seguro Esme, que tengas mucha suerte-.

No era muy buena conductora pero no creo que el Volkswagen New Beetle de Annie me quedara grande era pequeño y práctico así que no creo que fuera difícil. Maso menos de Forks a Port Angeles son 73.4 km y estaré llegando al Olympic center a las 2:45 am así que a esa hora llamare a Alice para que tenga todo listo en el hospital. El viaje fue algo largo pero no importa porque iba a salvar la vida del padre de Rosalie. Al llegar al Olympic tenían una reservación del parqueadero –Es usted la Doctora Platt?- -Si Esme Anne Platt –Conteste -Adelante doctora la estábamos esperando-

Al entrar estaba un poco confundida no sabía no donde estaba james así que le pregunte a una enfermera –Hola, disculpe sabe dónde encontrar a el doctor Thomson-

-Se refiere usted al doctor James Thomson- Contesto esta –Si podrías decirme dónde está?- -Doctora Esme hace mucho que la esperábamos sígame por aquí el doctor la espera-.

-Hola James, ¿cómo estás?-

-Bienvenida doctora Platt muy bien, que tal el viaje?-

-Normal, gracias como están Helen y los niños?-

-Bien, pero ahora vamos a lo que viniste estoy seguro de que necesitas partir rápido.-

Al tener los pulmones le agradecí infinitamente a James era un gran hombre y lo apreciaba mucho.

De vuelta a Forks, el camino estaba algo pesado había mucho tráfico y ya eran casi las 3:15 am; me comunique con Alice dándole la orden que tuviera todo listo en la clínica y que me esperara en la puerta de emergencias.

15 minutos después de eso llegue al hospital, Alice me esperaba en la puerta de emergencias –Tienes la vida de ese hombre en tus manos, Alice buena suerte- Después de nuestro breve encuentro Alice partió.

Eran casi las 3:30am y no tenía nada que hacer en el hospital, era mejor que regresara a casa y mirara como estaban Annie y Rosalie; al llegar a casa Alice me había escrito un mensaje diciéndome que el señor Hale ya estaba anestesiado y que en ese momento comenzarían la intervención. No me quedaba nada más que esperar ese procedimiento duraba aproximadamente 10 horas.

Desperté y eran casi las 7:30am revise mi móvil a ver si tenía noticias de Alice, pero fue en vano. Escuche risas y murmullos que venían de la cocina, cuando baje Annie y Rosi estaban cubiertas de harina. –Espero que te hayas despertado con mucha hambre porque nuestra chef Ross nos ha preparado un platillo muy especial- -en realidad si, se ve delicioso-

Cuando nos sentamos en el comedor Annie y Rosalie habían preparado unos deliciosos pancakes llenos de miel; estaban realmente deliciosos y acompañados de una taza de fruta y jugo de naranja. Luego de eso Annie salió al hospital pues tenía una cirugía. Y era la oportunidad perfecta para que Rosalie y yo pasáramos un tiempo juntas.-Quieres ir de compras Rosi?- -me da pena Esme has hecho mucho por mí- -no te apenes Rosi la pasaremos increíble, espérame 15 minutos y nos vamos vale-

Cuando llegamos al Columbus mall Rosalie estaba muy entusiasmada no lo conocía, -quiero que hagamos un plan que pocas veces hice con mi madre, compraremos ropa. Que te parece la idea Ross?- -Estupenda, gracias Esme, eres tan buena con migo luego entramos a varias tiendas Rosi se probó lo que quiso y yo también, jugamos con las gafas, pelucas y accesorios. Rosi se creía supermodelo fue algo muy gracioso también se puso unos tacones y se calló varias veces pero fue todo tan maravilloso. Cuando compramos varias cosas, nos comimos un helado Rosi lo pidió de chocolate y yo de fresa. Estábamos caminando y Rosi se quedó hipnotizada por un lindo vestido largo color Beige, con lentejuelas en la parte superior y al final un hermoso bordado. Tenía que admitirlo era precioso –porque no te lo mides- me dijo Rosi –si no es mala idea-

Rosalie POV

Había visto en una vitrina un hermoso vestido y le dije a Esme que se lo pusiera, cuando salió del vestidor varias personas de la tienda se quedaron admirándola se veía tan hermosa parecía una princesa, su cabello dorado y su piel contrastaban tan bien con el vestido.

-porque me miran todos asi Rosi?- -que pregunta es esa mírate al espejo tu misma.-

Esme POV

Al voltear a mirar al espejo que estaba detrás de mí me pareció un sueño esa no era Esme Platt era una princesa. Me quedaba muy bien.

-Cómpralo si Esme-Me dijo Rosi haciéndome unos ojitos de perrito –está bien pero solo porque tú me lo dices-.

Era medio día y era hora de regresar al hospital y afrontar el destino de mi pequeña Rosalie. Al llegar al hospital no había rastro de Alice y el doctor que atendía al señor Hale no había dicho nada. Tenía que dejar a Rosi en la guardería porque había consultas que hacer.-nos vemos luego Rosi voy a atender a algunas personas y a las 4 nos vamos a casa- -te quiero Esme gracias por todo- y Rosi me dio un beso en la mejilla; detrás del vidrio de la guardería observaba lo feliz que estaba con sus amiguitas jugando.

Después de atender un par de pacientes, Salí al pacillo de espera del quirófano 2 cuando se abrió la puerta era hora de la verdad…..

Alice venía con una cara de preocupación

-Alice como les fue?-

-Doctora Pl..a..tt..- Tartamudeo

-Por dios habla ya!-

-El señor Hale no soporto la intervención, apenas termino el trasplante su cuerpo rechazo los pulmones le dio un paro y murió, lo siento mucho doctora-

No sabía que hacer fue tan dura la noticia que me tire al piso me tape mi cara con mis manos y empezaron a caer mis lágrimas al piso –Doctora está bien- escuchaba un poco aturdida, me eleve a otro mundo no sabía qué hacer, por primera vez en mi vida no tenía un plan ¿Qué pasara con Rosalíe? ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Cómo tomaría la noticia? le falle no cumplí mi promesa todo esto pasaba por mi mente. Cuando alguien se me acerco y me dijo

–se encuentra bien?- no era una vos familiar así que levante mi rostro y ahí estaba, era mi Ángel mis ojos llorosos contemplaban su hermoso rostro, sus bellos ojos dorados. –por que llora señorita?- me pregunto ayudándome a levantar –perdí a un paciente muy importante- -era algún familiar suyo tal vez su esposo?- me sonreí un instante –no, yo no tengo esposo, era el padre de una amiga-. -Lo siento mucho, si hay algo que pueda hacer por favor hágamelo saber, espere su sonrisa se me hace familiar es usted la paciente que estaba en el accidente, junto con la niña?- -si soy yo- -ya veo es usted la doctora Platt según su carnet- me volvió a sacar otra sonrisa era muy chistoso –si soy la doctora Platt, pero me puede llamar Esme, y su nombre es?- -Cullen, perdón Carlisle Cullen- -es un gusto conocerlo doctor Carlisle- y le tendí mi mano, el la acepto y me dijo –también me agrada conocerla Doctora Esme-. Reímos los dos. De pronto alguien me agarro fuerte de las piernas y era mi pequeña Rosalie –con permiso- dijo el Doctor Cullen y se despidió con una grande sonrisa. –Hola Rosi, que haces aquí?- -Magie nos sacó al baño a todos y te vi, ¿Por qué lloras?, -no es nada nena, ve con Magie- Está bien nos vemos luego- vi como Rosalie se integró a la fila y me miraba no contenía mas mis lágrimas así que me voltee y me fui caminando llorando hasta la habitación de la señora Hale –que hago Stella, ayúdame?- era inútil que me respondiera solo vivía gracias a las máquinas. Era mejor que hablara con el Joe él era el único que me diría que hacer. –Hola, Joe interrumpo algo?- -no, sigue y siéntate por favor- -necesito que me digas que hacer, el trasplante fue en vano, el paciente no lo resistió, ¿qué hago con la pequeña?- -Mmm lo primero es decirle a la pequeña lo sucedido, ella es la única que puede decidir si desconectar a su madre o no, y después tienes que llamar a servicios sociales ellos llevaran a la pequeña a un sitio adecuado para ella- -no Joe no lo entiendes, estamos hablando de un ser humano que piensa y que siente, no podemos dejarla en un ambiente ''adecuado'' va a sufrir con la noticia- -lo entiendo, Esme pero es el procedimiento, averiguamos y ella no tiene a nadie más, no podemos hacer otra cosa-

Me dio tanta rabia, así que salí inmediatamente de su consultorio el no entendía que era una persona, que tenía corazón y aun latía, ella era…era… Mi pequeña. Por fin lo entendía tenía que adoptar a Rosi, la quería demasiado y ella también a mí.

**Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, perdón por tardarme, dejen sus reviews me inspiran. **

**Hoy Es 7 de diciembre en mi país celebran algo que se llama 7 de velitas si también celebran en su país algo hoy les deseo un buen día y que lo disfruten con su familia.**

**Besos…. Erika grey :D**


	4. Un nuevo comienzo

**Lo prometido lectores nuevo capítulo espero les guste dejen sus Reviews **

**Un nuevo comienzo **

Era algo difícil de hacer pero lo tenía que hacer, le dije a Annie que me prestara su auto no podía darle la noticia en el hospital sería algo horrible para ella.

Cuando bajamos del auto habíamos llegado a la playa, Rosi estaba ansiosa –que hacemos aquí Esme?- -Rosi papá me traía acá cuando yo tenía miedo el sonido de las olas del mar, me daban algo de paz, Rosi siéntate- le señale mi lado y también me senté. -tengo que decirte algo importante- se me fue el aire y mis lágrimas empezaron a caer. Rosalie se paró en frente de mí y me limpio mis lágrimas –tranquila Esme, no llores- se me hizo un nudo en la garganta pero empecé a hablar –Rosi, rompí tu promesa, no pude hacer, nada por tus padres, perdóname- A Rosi se le empezaron a caer las lágrimas –mama y papa se fueron al cielo Esme?- me dijo con vos entrecortada –sí- y me sentí peor -no te sientas mal Esme, sé que hiciste todo lo posible, por ayudarlos- -no Rosi, no lo hice te falle, discúlpame, pero hay algo que necesito que me respondas, sabes tú mami aún vive gracias a unas máquinas, pero si tú quieres se puede quedar ahí todo el tiempo que quieras- -no Esme, quiero que mama valla al cielo junto con papa- y me sonrió. No lo podía creer como una niña de 7 años podía tomar una decisión como esa y con tal madurez. –Esme te puedo hacer una pregunta, en realidad te la quería hacer ayer en la cafetería- -si, Rosi puedes preguntarme- -¿siempre estarás conmigo?- Trague saliva y llore, pero no de tristeza si no de alegría esta pequeña me quería y yo a ella. –Estaré siempre contigo solo si tú quieres- Rosalie se me abalanzo y me abrazo con fuerza.

**Dos Mes Después….**

Habían pasado ya dos meses y era la mujer más feliz del mundo, ser mama era algo fantástico; y lo mejor es que disfrutaba serlo. Mi hija me amaba y yo a ella éramos las mejores amigas, las confidentes, las hadas de cuentos y las más hermosas princesas. Después del funeral de los padres de Rosi alquilamos una cabaña cerca del bosque, era realmente confortable Rosi lo llama nuestro 'Palacio' a ella le fascino la idea de decóralo así que compramos tapicería nueva, sillones, retratos, manteles y flores. Cuando terminamos realmente se veía hermosa nos tomamos una foto en frente de nuestra nueva casa y la pudimos en el comedor éramos tan FELICES! Había pasado la temporada de vacaciones y era hora de que mi hija entrara al colegio.

El lunes en la mañana me levante muy temprano y entre a la habitación de mi pequeña –Buenos días princesa, hora de la escuela- -no, por favor 5 minutos más- y me hizo sus típicos pucheros –no, señorita nada de cinco minutos más- y alzándola en mis brazos hasta el baño me hizo pucheros; mientras Rosi se bañaba yo le alistaba su uniforme, era raro a nadie en mi vida le había alistado la ropa que no fuera yo. Cuando salió del baño y me sorprendió con un gran brinco en la cama –como amaneciste esta mañana Esme?- -muy bien, Rosi pero alístate rápido mientras que te preparo tu desayuno- diciéndole esto le di un beso en la frente y salí de su habitación. También estaba retrasa yo así que me bañe me puse un vestido gris hasta la rodilla con un listón negro en la cintura, medias negras y unos tacones no muy altos color negro, como era el primer día de escuela de Rosi tenía que entrar con ella. Cuando baje a la cocina, como era de esperarse Rosi no había bajado así que prepare su desayuno favorito fresas, con leche y cereal de chocolate. –Rosi apúrate llegaremos tarde- le grite desde las escaleras. Cuando bajo se veía hermosa –Veo que valió la espera estas preciosa Rosi- y ella se ruborizo –Esme ¿me puedes ayudar con algo?- -seguro en que sería?- -me puedes ayudar a peinar la verdad mama siempre lo hacía- -claro que si sería un honor para mí, pero desayuna primero- -cuando estaba sentada empecé a peinar su hermoso cabello rubio, sé que le haría se lo dejaría suelto –espérame un segundo- le dije a mi pequeña, cuando baje de nuevo a el comedor le puse un broche de corazón a Rosi en su cabello –me lo dio papa cuando fue mi primer día de escuela, espero te sirva igual que a mí- ella se me abalanzo y me abrazo –gracias, es perfecto- me susurro al oído. Mire el reloj y faltaban dos minutos para las 8am –Rosi, tenemos que irnos ya! no puedes llegar tarde a tu primer día de escuela- Así que ella agarro, su mochila yo las llaves del auto mi bata y las chamarras de Rosi y la mía. También había comprado un auto nuevo un Chevrolet Cruze Eco color negro, le abrí la puerta trasera a mi pequeña Rosalie y puse todo lo que traía en la mano, en el puesto del copiloto y así partimos hasta el Forks Middle school, no era tan lejos el viaje duro apenas 15 minutos.

Al llegar a la escuela le tendí una mano a Rosalie, la decana la señorita Smith nos esperaba en la puerta de entrada

-Buenos días Señora Platt, buenos días Rosalie-

-Buenos días- Asentimos Rosalie y yo.

-Por aquí síganme- después de caminar por un largo pasillo llegamos al nuevo salón de Rosalie-

Toc Toc -Disculpe interrumpo Señorita Jones- dijo la Sr Smith a la maestra de El salón

-No de ninguna manera, Shhh niños quiero presentarle a su nueva compañerita Rosalie Hale- En ese momento señalo a Rosalie que estaba parada en la puerta –ven nena no seas tímida- le tendió su mano y Rosalie se fue acercando despacio –preséntate con tus compañeros- dijo la miss –Hola mi nombre es Rosalie Hale tengo 7 años y me gusta hacer amigos nuevos- dijo Rosalie con vos medio entrecortada. –Mira Ross siéntate al lado de Jane- Rosi le hizo caso a la maestra –bueno niños pórtense bien vengo en un momento tengo que hablar con la directora Smith- mientras que la maestra hablaba con la directora a mi lado yo observaba a mi pequeña Rosi hablaba con su compañera y varias niñas se le habían acercado también así que ella me voltio a mirar y me regalo una gran sonrisa. Lo único que escuche que me decía la maestra era que Rosalie estaría bien y que no me preocupara así que después de eso partí al hospital.

Desde el día que el padre de Rosalie había muerto Alice y yo éramos más unidas, el nuevo interno del hospital Jasper, estaba muy enamorada de ella. Alice me lo contaba cuando teníamos tiempo Libre, se notaba que realmente estaban muy enamorados. Hoy justo hace 2 meses no había vuelto a ver mí a mi ángel. Alice me conto que el Dr. Cullen era el que había atendido la cirugía del Señor Hale, y por eso me lo había encontrado afuera del quirófano ese día.

Cuando entre a mi consultorio Alice se encontraba en el –Buenos días, Alice ¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana?- le di un beso en la mejilla –buenos días Doctora Esme- me guiño un ojo sabía que me podía llamar Esme si ella lo quería –solo quería informarte que Joe convoco una reunión a las 9:10am en el auditorio del hospital- -sabes para que es Alice?, la verdad tengo mucho trabajo y preferiría no ir- -no me lo dijo, pero lo único que sé es que van asistir trauma, cardiología, psiquiatría, endocrinología, pediatría, neurología, y neurocirugía y sabes que tú eres la única de neuro, y que hermosa estas hoy ¿Cómo le fue a Rosi hoy en su primer día?- Alice también sentía mucho afecto por Rosi después de la muerte de sus padres nos iba a visitar constantemente a casa y le llevaba regalos a Rosi. –debo admitir Alice que mejor de lo que me esperaba, al principio estaba algo nerviosa pero luego todo fue muy normal para ella, gracias por notar mi ropa hoy tenía que estar muy bien presentada por Rosi- Alice se levantó dónde estaba y me dio una vuelta como si fuera una modelo -de verdad te ves muy bonita Esme- -gracias Alice, te puedo pedir un favor, me acompañarías hoy a la reunión no quiero llegar sola- -sería un placer doctora Platt- me dijo Alice desde la puerta luego nos reímos las dos y ella salió de mi consultorio. Eran las 8:54am faltaban aproximadamente 20 minutos para la reunión y en ese tiempo alcanzaba a llenar una de las historias médicas que tenía pendientes, en realidad me dedicaría todo el día a eso ya que ahora no me quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche llenándolas y no quería llevar trabajo a casa, porque me impediría pasar tiempo con Rosi. Toc Toc alguien tocaba la puerta –Adelante- -Lista para irnos doctora Platt?- Me decía Alice con una vos picarona. Mire mi reloj y ya eran las 9:05am como había pasado el tiempo tan rápido –sí, solo espérame un segundo y me pongo mi bata- cuando partimos al auditorio llevaba con migo una historia clínica estoy segura de que la alcanzaría a llenar. Clallam country public hospital de forks

Al llegar al auditorio habían aproximadamente unos 50 médicos a todos los conocía pero con algunos pocos no trataba. Pude ver en la primera fila a Annie y ella me hizo señas para que me sentara a su lado –ven Alice por aquí-. Al sentarnos pasaron unos cuantos minutos la verdad no sé cuántos porque estaba realmente concentrada en llenar la historia de mi paciente.

-Tengan todos un buen día Doctores- Era la vos Joe que acababa de entrar y subir a la tarima.

-Como saben hoy los he citado, por un asunto algo no tan importante, pero fundamente en el hospital, a nuestra familia se ha unido un miembro más recibamos con un aplauso a nuestro nuevo médico cirujano-

-Bueno es un honor, para mi estar aquí Joe es…..- Esa vos era familiar así que alce la cabeza y hay estaba mi precioso ángel vestido con un traje negro, corbata negra y camisa blanca. Y lo mejor de todo era que tenía los ojos puestos en mí, Cálmate! Esme me dije a mi misma, que te pasa baja la cabeza y concéntrate en lo que hacías, en ese momento sonó mi móvil lo saque y era un mensaje 'Emergencia quirófano 4' era un mensaje de Alice la verdad no me había percatado de que ella ya no estaba en el auditorio así que salí corriendo hacia allí, entre al quirófano y estaba el doctor Phill atendiendo una cesaría –Cual es la emergencia?- entro con un tapabocas puesto para seguir las reglas de higiene –Paciente aproximadamente de 39 años con glioblastoma multiforme- -Detectado hace cuánto?- Alice contesta –hace siete meses pero no pudo ser tratada con quimioterapia porque estaba en estado de gestación- -muy bien vengo en un segundo- Al regresar tenía mi uniforme necesario y estaba lista para salvarle la vida a esta futura mama. Este tumor estaba ubicado en el hipotálamo y era algo duro de sacar. Cuando tuve el lóbulo frontal abierto el doctor Phill Grito –Es un hermoso y fuerte varón- el pulso bajaba y ya casi estaba tan cerca de sacarlo –vamos, resiste tu puedes-

Carlisle POV

En la mañana muy temprano recibí la llamada de mi buen amigo Joe me informó que podía entrar a trabajar al Clallam country public hospital de forks. Me puse muy contento y me aliste muy rápido, me bañe y me puse un traje negro con una camisa blanca, una corbata negra y unos zapatos negros. La noche anterior había salido de caza así que no tenía hambre; Salí y prendí mi auto un mercedes S55 AMG en media hora llegue al hospital, tenían un lugar en el estacionamiento para mí al lado de un lindo Chevrolet Cruze Eco color negro. Cuando entre vi que Joe me esperaba –Bienvenido Carlisle, ven cite una reunión con todos los médicos- y así me fue detrás de él. Llegamos a lo que para mí era un teatro y hay estaba en la primera fila la hermosa doctora Platt, ella no me vio porque estaba concentrada escribiendo algo, pero se veía tan hermosa escribiendo. Joe me pasó el micrófono y me puse a hablar - Bueno es un honor, para mi estar aquí Joe es un excelente médico y un gran amigo, espero llevarme bien con todos y …..- De un momento a otro ella levanto su cabeza y me miró fijamente sentía el hermoso color de sus ojos miel en mi piel yo quede hipnotizado e hice lo mismo no despegaba la mirada de la hermosa Dr. Platt, pero creo que a ella le disgusto algo y voltio a mirar su teléfono luego salió corriendo del teatro…...

Había podido alcanzar el glioma y el pulso se había estabilizado; dos horas después la hermosa mama abrió sus ojitos y pregunto por su lindo bebe, Alice se lo trajo de la sala neonatal y Jessica así se llamaba la nueva mama estaba tan feliz, ella creía que no salía de esta y que a su esposo Henry le tocaría encargarse del recién nacido solo. –Felicidades- le dije desde la puerta –Doctora, ¿fue usted la que me salvo la vida?- en eso llega Alice y se entromete –si señora, la doctora Platt le salvo la vida- -calla Alice no fue para tanto- le dije algo molesta –Doctora Platt Verdad? no sé cómo agradecérselo, mi bebe y yo le debemos la vida- -no es para tanto, lo hice con mucho gusto y no se preocupe puede llamarme Esme- Eran casi las 3:00pm y Rosi debía estar en camino –permiso- le dije a Alice y a la nueva mama. Mire hacia la puerta y hay estaba mi preciosa muñeca corrí hacia ella y la alce –hola Rosi, como estas?- y le bese la frente -Hola Esme, muy bien tengo muchas cosas que contarte, pero primero como estuvo tu mañana- -En realidad muy bien, salve a una mujer que ahora se convirtió en madre ¿la quieres conocer?- -sí, también puedo ver él bebe?- -Seguro- Y así teniéndola en mis brazos la lleve alzada hasta la habitación de Jessica, Toc Toc puedo –adelante- -quería presentarte a alguien, Jessica- -de verdad, ¿de quién se trata?- Rosi paso cuidadosamente a la habitación –mira Jessica, ella es mi hija Rosi, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte a ti y a tu hijo- -hola nena, le dijo Jessica con alegría –acércate no seas tímida- y Jessica le dio un beso en la mejilla a mi linda Rosi –Mira él es mi hijo Henry, se llama igual que su padre- Rosalie se veía realmente conmovida le gustaban mucho los niños pequeños –es muy hermoso-dijo Rosi. Media hora después nos retiramos de la habitación y lleve a Rosi a mi consultorio la verdad no quería quedarme más en el hospital así que preferí llevar muchas historias clínicas a casa y llenarlas allí –lista le dije a Rosi que jugaba con unos adornos de mi escritorio- ella asintió Cuando salimos al Parking vi a mi hermoso ángel que entraba al su auto que estaba junto al mío. El noto mi presencia y no entro a su auto Tranquila, Esme me decía mi mente. Le abrí la puerta de atrás a Rosi y ella entro luego puse todas mis cosas en el asiento del copiloto, cuando iba entrar a mi auto para irnos –Felicidades, por su nuevo puesto Dr. Cullen- le dije sin pensarlo –gracias doctora Platt- y él me sonrió. Luego entre al auto y Rosalie y yo partimos. Al llegar a casa le prepare los raviolis de pollo que tanto le gustaban a Rosi, cuando comimos Rosi se dedicó a hacer su tarea mientras yo recogía los trastos. Era la hora de la cena y ninguna tenía hambre así que las dos nos sentamos en la sala y ella se recostó en mis piernas mientras yo jugaba con su cabello –cuéntame, como te fue hoy Rosi, me muero por saberlo- -Está bien, cuando te fuiste, mis amigas me preguntaron que si tú eras mi madre de verdad, porque no nos parecemos, así que les conté que tú me habías adoptado ellas lo comprendieron y hablaron conmigo todo el descanso, también me compartieron de sus loncheras y me invitaron a una pi llamada el viernes en la noche ¿crees que pueda ir Esme?- -no veo el problema porque, no pero por ahora a dormir señorita- Rosi se paró de un brinco y me abrazo –eres la mejor Esme- me dijo a la oreja luego salió corriendo hacia su habitación, la arrope le bese la frente y le dije –buena noche Rosi, descansa-

Después de eso era hora de trabajar así que me puse a llenar todas las historias clínicas que tenía pendiente, pero mi mente no estaba en eso pensaba en el Dr. Cullen siempre que lo veía me ponía muy nerviosa, por lo general ninguna persona me ponía tan nerviosa como el, pero era tan guapo y tan amable.

Carlisle POV

Luego de la presentación, Joe me arrastro hacia su oficina y me entrego mi nuevo uniforme, después me indico mi consultorio y finalmente me presento a mi nuevo residente era un chico, su nombre era Jasper. Después de un par de horas tenía que retirarme del hospital pues no tenía nada que hacer cuando me dirigí al parking e iba a subir a mi auto observe que la doctora Platt venía con la pequeña del accidente; al parecer era su hija, aunque parecía más mía que suya, su cabellera rubia igual que la mía, su piel pálida igual que la mía y los hermosos ojos miel de la doctora Esme. Vi cómo le abría la puerta de atrás de su auto y luego ella puso un maletín en el asiento del copiloto y antes de sentarse me dijo - Felicidades, por su nuevo puesto Dr. Cullen- vamos Carl piensa algo bonito para decirle decía mi mente –gracias- y le sonreí. Luego ella entro a su auto y se marchó. 'gracias' era lo más bonito que se te ocurrió me arrepentí todo el camino hasta llegar a casa. Tenía algo de hambre así que Salí a cazar, en el bosque case un venado y tome agua del rio. Cuando regrese a casa me puse a leer un libro pero en un momento detuve mi lectura y pensaba en el efecto que la Dr. Platt causaba en mí. Era tan hermosa jamás en todos mis años como vampiro había conocido una humana tan hermosa como ella.

**A la mañana Siguiente…**

Sentí un rayo de luz en mi cara y me levante me había quedado dormida recostada en la mesa toda la noche, mi único consuelo era que había terminado todo mi trabajo. Eran las 7:05 am y tenía tiempo de sobra para tomar una ducha y luego levantar a Rosalie. Llene la tina de agua tibia le agregue jabón líquido, cuando estaba llena de espuma, me quite la ropa y me sumergí en esta… Carlisle… Carlisle… Carlisle… ¿será que ya te levantaste? ¿Cómo te gustara el desayuno? Solo pasan preguntas por mi mente acerca de él. Cuando Salí del relajante baño me puse ropa interior y mi uniforme habitual. También planche la camisa blanca de Rosi y aliste su uniforme.

Toc Toc –buenos días dormilona- y me senté a su lado y le bese la frente hora de pararse. –no Esme espérate un ratito si? - -nada de un ratito- ella me hizo sus típicos pucheros y yo le empecé a hacer cosquillas en el estómago –vasta Esme, está bien ya voy- y dio un brinco en la cama y salió al baño- me dirigí a mi habitación para recogerme el cabello pero me mire al espejo y pensé en el Dr. Cullen y si me lo encontraba, me veía mejor con el cabello suelto lo peine y me puse un broche. Baje al comedor y recogí todo mi desorden lo metí dentro de mi maletín y aliste mi bata. Me dirigí a la cocina y le hice el desayuno a Rosi hoy era tortilla huevo con café y pan con mantequilla. Cuando mi pequeña bajo a la mesa empecé a peinar su cabello, hoy le haría una trenza de pescado.

Cuando salimos de casa, tardamos 20 minutos en llegar a la escuela de Rosi, al llegar la deje en la puerta de esta –que tengas un buen día Rosi- y le di un beso en la frente, ella bajo del auto y desde la puerta me mando un beso. Cuando llegue al hospital todo era tan normal, la verdad no tan normal estaba muy pendiente de encontrarme a el doctor Cullen.

Llegue a mi consultorio y no me había encontrado con mi ángel, la mañana paso muy normal, eran las 11 y era hora de tomar onces, Toc Toc –Adelante- -Esme vamos a desayunar algo, tengo mucha hambre- -Seguro Alice, pero con una condición- -¿Cuál?- -Yo invito Alice- ella lo analizo un segundo parada en la puerta –Está bien, pero mañana invito yo- le regale una gran sonrisa y me pare de mi silla, saque mi móvil de la cartera y partimos a la cafetería, cuando Salí de el consultorio justo al frente salía Jasper y detrás de el lindo Dr. Cullen, yo me quede hipnotizada y el al parecer también lo único que se me ocurrió fue sonreírle y luego Alice me arrastro hasta donde estaba Jasper –Hola amor, tomamos onces juntos hoy?- -Si, no le veo el problema- Jasper voltio a mirar al Dr. Cullen y este dijo –si, por mí no hay problema- luego Alice se fue adelante con Jasper agarrados de la mano y yo me fui detrás de ellos y detrás mío el Dr. Cullen.

Al llegar a la cafetería Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en una mesa Alice se paró –¿Que quieren?- miro a Jasper y al Dr. Cullen –yo quiero un dona y un kumis- Dijo Jasper –yo solo un café gracias- dijo el doctor Cullen y le paso un billete a Alice –no se preocupe Dr. Cullen, la Dr. Esme invita- y Alice le devolvió el billete a el Dr. Cullen. Luego Alice y yo nos dirigimos a la barra y pedimos las cosas.

-hace cuanto trabajas en el hospital Jasper- le preguntaba el Dr. Cullen mientras en la mesa a Jasper –aproximadamente dos meses- -y hace cuanto conoces a Alice?- -Hace un mes y medio- -Y hace cuanto conoces a la doctora Platt- -la verdad no la conozco bien, pero Alice dice que ella es una persona llena de bondad y dulzura ella es la mejor amiga de Alice- Vi que Alice y la Dr. Platt se acercaban así que mejor me quede en silencio Alice se sentó en frente de Jasper y la Dr. Platt en frente mío. Alice me paso mi café con una galleta de avena y Jasper la dona y el kumis que había pedido –Gracias- le dije a la Dr. Platt que estaba en frente mío, ella sonrió dulcemente estábamos todos en silencio y era algo incómodo así que Alice rompió el hielo y pregunto –que tal su primera mañana aquí Dr. Cullen?- -muy bien gracias y como estuvo la suya doctora Platt?- -normal- Vamos Esme fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió decir me decía mi subconsciente. No sé qué pasaba pero me encantaba estar cerca de él era algo inevitable –por favor no me diga más Dr. Platt, puede decirme Esme- el me sonrió y me dijo –entonces por favor también llámeme Carlisle-

Mi mirada se dirigió a la entrada de la cafetería y vi que entraba la pesada de Irina y se dirigía a nuestra mesa –Hey hola me puedo sentar?- -claro dijo Jasper- Alice le dio un codazo porque sabía que ni ella ni yo la tolerábamos, se sentó al lado de Carlisle y le dio un beso en la mejilla la muy sínica –Hola Carl como estuvo tu día?- la sangre me corría por mi cara estaba realmente enojada –bien gracias- le respondió este –hace un rato hable con Joe y está de acuerdo que te dé la bienvenida como te la mereces- como acostándote con él dijo mi mente –así que el viernes en mi casa a las 8pm les parece- me dio tanta rabia así que me pare de mi silla y estaba en la puerta de la cafetería cuando Irina grita –Esme- Voltee a mirarla -también estas invitada- le sonreí hipócritamente y salí hacia mi consultorio.

Vi cuando Esme salió de la cafetería y me sentí incompleto no sé por qué pero ella me daba tranquilidad. Irina una médica de endocrinología se había sentado con nosotros y nos había invitado a su casa el viernes a celebrar mi nuevo puesto no tuve más remedio que aceptar solo lo hice por cortesía y hacia cruces para que Esme fuera.

**Bueno un capítulo más de Amor al fin te encontré, estos días leí la historia ya subida a internet y había algunos errores les pido mil disculpas tratare de ser más cuidadosa. Gracias a ****lizteramor15**** y a ****isabellaar**** por sus Reviews de verdad que me dan inspiración.**

**No se pierdan el próximo capitulo actualizare apenas tenga completo el próximo capítulo besos cuídense.**

**Erika Grey**


	5. La decepción de mi vida

**Buen día lectores aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia cuéntenme por favor que hacen en estas vacaciones? Dejen sus Reviews saben que me inspiran**

**La decepción de mi vida…**

La semana había transcurrido muy normal estaba en casa preparando a Rosi para asistir a su pi jamada eran las 6:30pm y venían por ella a las 7pm. En su maleta alistamos ropa de cambio, cepillo de dientes, peinilla y su juguete favorito también le di un paquete de galletas para que compartiera con sus amigas. Sonó el timbre de nuestra casa y yo baje a ver quién era –Hola!, tú debes ser la mamita de Rosi no es así?- -si hola es un placer- y le tendí mi mano –mi nombre es Angie y soy la madre de Jane- vi que Rosi venia bajando por las escaleras –hola Rosi- dijo Angie –buenas noches señora Angie- respondió –bueno te la traeré sana y salva mañana después de almorzar ¿está bien?- voltee a mirar la cara de Rosi y tenía mucha felicidad –si me parece perfecto- respondí -entonces nos vemos mañana- dijo Angie. Antes de que Rosi se fuera me despedí de ella en la puerta de nuestra casa –promete que estarás bien Rosi- -tranquila Esme estaré muy bien, no me gustaría que te quedaras sola en casa, por eso invite a Alice a venir te molesta?- -no mi cielo, gracias por preocuparte por mí, cuídate mucho- le di un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla luego me quede en la puerta observando como desaparecía el auto.

Entre a casa con algo de tristeza jamás me había separado de ella mientras vivíamos las dos. Sonó el timbre y me pare a abrir era Alice tenía algo de tristeza en su cara –Hola Alice que sorpresa- pasa por favor y le señale la sala para que se sentara –Hola Esme, ¿cómo estás?- me dijo con algo de tristeza –que pasa Alice?- vi que a Alice se le salían las lágrimas de sus ojos –tranquila, Alice- y me senté junto a ella y la abrace, después de 10 minutos ella se calma un poco y le di a beber un poco de agua –si te contara lo que paso- -cuéntame Alice me preocupa mucho verte así- -estaba molesta con Jazz porque no me había pedido que fuera con él a la fiesta para darle la bienvenida al Dr. Cullen y a él le importo muy poco y dijo que era mejor que cada uno fuera por su lado- -valla Alice eso era todo?- dije algo asombrada, en realidad Alice tenía que amar mucho a Jasper para que le afectara una bobada como esa. Es cierto hoy es la fiesta en casa de Irina lo había olvidado Alice noto que estaba pensativa y dijo –Esme y que te parece si vamos las dos a la fiesta?- me quede pensándolo un segundo quería ir, me moría por ir y ver a Carlisle –si, por que no- así que Alice se paró se limpió sus lágrimas y me jalo hasta mi habitación Alice se paró en seco y me dijo –pero no tengo nada que ponerme Esme- -no te preocupes por eso Alice tengo mucha ropa sin estrenar así que te la prestare- ella me miro con una gran sonrisa –vamos a ver mi querida Esme, esta noche tenemos que vernos perfectas para darle celos a la Dra. Irina- buscamos en mi closet y Alice me escogió una camisa blanca con un pantalón negro y unos zapatos negros un brazalete de plata y un abrigo gris. Alice mientras se entró a bañar y mientras eso encontré un esqueleto unos jeans, una chaqueta de cuero y unas baletas color marrón y una pashmina café era el complemento perfecto Alice salió del baño y me dirigí hacia ella con las prendas en la mano –mira Alice espero te guste, no soy muy obsesiva por la moda- -estas bromeando Esme esta perfecta la pashmina es el complemento ideal- luego de también bañarme me puse el atuendo que había escogido, después de estar completamente vestida vi que Alice se maquillaba y se peinaba muy bien, lo único que me aplique de maquillaje fue un poco de polvos, rímel y brillo, no me sentía bien conmigo misma ir como una plástica eso se lo dejaba a Irina. Alice me ayudo a peinar y luego yo a ella. Estuvimos listas a las 7:45pm era la hora perfecta para salir.

**En la Fiesta…**

Estaba algo nervioso, desde el encuentro en la cafetería no volví a ver a Esme el resto de la semana. Jasper se me acerco y me pregunto –Dr. Cullen como la está pasando?- -bien,Japer y Alice pensé que venias con ella?- -no, en realidad peleamos y en este momento me siento muy mal, de verdad la amo pero es que ayer fue un día realmente estresado y me desquite con ella- Realmente Jasper se veía algo triste, vi que se nos unía Irina con una copa –Como la estás pasando Carl?- -Bien gracias- en realidad estaba tan aburrido estar acá sin Esme no tenía sentido vi que Irina se me acercaba a mi oreja y me susurraba –y se va a poner mejor- luego me agarro de la cintura y me dio un beso justo donde espesaban mis labios.

Esme POV

Al llegar a la casa de Irina, Alice y yo bajamos de mi auto y le dimos las llaves al ballet para que lo parqueara. Cuando entramos a la casa vi a Carlisle y a Irina ella le hablaba al oído y le cogía la cintura pero lo peor fue cuando lo beso. Sentí un golpe tan fuerte en mi pecho este sentimiento jamás lo había sentido por alguien Alice también se quedó petrificada lo único que se me ocurrió fue corre hacia donde estaba el bufet, Alice salió detrás mío –estas bien Esme?- -si- le dije regalándole un sonrisa, ella se tranquilizó. –Mira quien viene hacia nosotros- levante la vista y era mi hermoso ángel en compañía de Jasper mierda dije en mi subconsciente, estoy enojada con él no le quiero hablar. Mire a todas partes a ver a donde me podía ir y vi justo a Joe, Carlisle estaba a solo 2 pasos míos así que pase por su lado volteando mi cara –Hey Joe como estas?-

Carlisle POV

Vi que Esme recién llegaba se veía tan delicada, no era como otras chicas no era postiza, no tenía tanto maquillaje, se veía realmente tan hermosa, y si me corazón latiera sé que estaría a mil por hora, estaba tan feliz de que viniera. Vi que en su rostro se reflejaba tristeza, había olvidado que Irina me tenía agarrado de la cintura. Ella no me dirigió mas miradas y salió hacia donde estaba la mesa de los bocadillos Alice iba detrás suyo y vi como suspiraba Jasper. Con permiso les dije a las demás personas que estaban con nosotros. Jasper salió detrás mío –podemos ir a saludarlas si quieres Jasper?- él también estaba feliz de que Alice hubiera asistido y asintió con su cabeza. Vi que Esme estaba apoyada en la mesa y Alice le hablaba ella levanto su cabeza y nuestros ojos se unieron, estaba solo a escasos pasos de ella cuando de repente salió hacia donde estaba mi amigo Joe.

-Hola- le dijo Jasper a Alice, ella lo ignoro por completo –buenas noches Alice- dije para romper el hielo -buenas noches doctor Cullen- respondió ella –con permiso dije y los deje hablando a los dos en privado. Me iba a acercar a Esme cuando…

Irina estaba parada en las escaleras y estaba con una copa en la mano –su atención por favor- dijo, todos los invitados se acercaron a ella con sus copas –es para mí hoy un honor tener hoy el placer de darle la bienvenida esta valiosa persona, a este valioso ser humado, conozco muy bien a Carlisle y sé que es un maravilloso medico así que un aplauso por favor para el Dr. Cullen, ven Carl acércate- vi como Carlisle se le acercaba y decía algo, no me interesaba escucharlo 'conozco muy bien a Carlisle, ven Carl' retumbaban esas palabras en mi cabeza, veo que lo conoce muy bien, como fuiste tan tonta Esme, él no es nada tulló no es diferente que otros hombre siempre van a irse detrás de zorras como ella; sin darme cuenta se salía una lagrima de mis ojos. Vi que todos aplaudían y se iban cada quien a su respectivo sitio donde estaban hablando antes, Alice se me acerco –Seguro que estas bien Esme?- -sí, estoy bien- me limpie la lagrima y le regale una sonrisa –como van las cosas con Jazz?- dije exprimiéndome el corazón para no llorar –todo marcha bien vamos a sentarnos y hablar te nos unes?- -seguro- dije, ella me agarro del brazo y me arrastro a la mesa donde estaba Jasper sentado comiendo algo, el vio que me acercaba y me acerco una silla –Buenas noches Dr. Platt- dijo Jasper con mucho agradecimiento por traer a Alice –Hola Jasper- y le sonreí. En la mesa que estábamos sentados habían bocadillos y vino, le pedí a un mesero que por favor me trajera una bebida sin alcohol eso de estar mezclando alcohol y gasolina no es lo mío. Alice y Jasper estaban mucho mejor hablaban con naturalidad y se besaban cada que podían. Una canción suave empezó a sonar y Jazz saco a bailar a Alice; así que yo me quede sola sentada en la mesa, vi que Carlisle se me acercaba y esta vez no sabía dónde irme. –Hola, Esme- me dijo con ternura, yo voltee a mirar hacia otro lado –Buenas noches, Dr. Cullen- él se sentó justo al frente mío. No quería hablar con él estaba furiosa –quieres bailar- me dijo tendiéndome su mano no le respondí así que él se levantó y me arrastro suavemente hacia la pista de baile. El me agarro de la cintura con una mano y con la otra, mi mano, yo apoye una mano en su hombro y la otra en su mano, cuando unimos nuestras manos miles de mariposas aparecieron en mi estómago. Empezamos a bailar al compás de la música, cuando le miraba su hermoso rostro lo miraba con tristeza, como pudo acostarse con Irina. –estas bien Esme?- -si- le conteste fríamente –que te pasa, Esme tu cara refleja tristeza?- -es algo sin importancia Dr. Cullen no se preocupe- a mi más que a nadie me dolía hablarle con tanta severidad, el me miro y estaba algo preocupado y triste. En mi mente la estaba pasando tan bien este hombre es increíble, me invito a bailar a mí, solo a mí no salía de mi asombro hasta que Irina se nos acercó y me dijo –Esme puedo- y no sé por qué pero le tendí la mano de Carlisle –si- dije y me fui alejando de ellos. Ella me había hecho recordar porque estaba furiosa con él, Carlisle era solo de ella y de nadie más.

Me senté con resignación de nuevo en la mesa y mire a las parejas de baile en especial la de Irina y Carlisle ella le decía algo al oído y el no parecía disgustarle, luego ella le dio un beso en los labios eso confirmaba mi hipótesis si se habían acostado.

Sentí que mil cuchillos me atravesaban mi corazón, me pare y Salí corriendo hacia el patio trasero y muchas lágrimas salían de mis ojos, Cálmate Esme decía mi mente, mantén la calma nunca fue tulló así que no deberías estar así. Me dolía mucho mi pecho como si me lo hubieran arrancado, no sabía que hacer estar acá me hacía ver como una tonta y una débil.

Tengo que irme dije en mi mente, cuando voltee Carlisle se me acercaba a gran velocidad yo lo ignore y simplemente me dirigí hacia la puerta -espera Esme- me agarro de la mano –sí, necesita algo Dr. Cullen- -sabes muy bien lo que necesito Esme, por favor no me digas más Dr. Cullen, por favor, que te pasa por que lloras?- -es algo que a usted no le interesa Carlisle- el me halo hacia una pared y quedamos los dos a escasos milímetros el uno del otro, sentía su respiración en mi nuca–suéltame por favor me haces daño- le grite –no, hasta que me digas que te pasa?- -no te interesa lo que me pasa, a la única que le tengo que dar explicaciones es a mi hija no a ti, y más bien vete con tu noviecita, no quiero ser la golfa de la noche-. El me soltó y me miro con tristeza me soltó y se fue –yo corrí hacia mi auto y me gano la tristeza así que apoye mi rostro en el volante y me puse a llorar; caían y caían mis lágrimas, pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando alguien golpeo mi ventana –Que te pasa Esme- me sentí tan vulnerable que baje de mi auto y abrace con fuerza a Alice –tranquila todo está bien, no llores- me susurraba a mi oído –quieres que nos vallamos?- -si Alice, lo mejor es que yo me valla, pero quédate, no quiero arruinar tu velada con Jasper por mi culpa- -no te preocupes por eso, voy a avisarle que nos vamos, espérame aquí- vi que Alice salía corriendo hacia la casa y en un par de minutos salieron Jasper, ella y Carlisle. Alice vino corriendo hacia mi auto y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, el transcurso de regreso estuvo muy tranquilo, en cuestión de minutos llegamos.

Carlisle POV

Esme me había herido mucho, sus palabras eran más filosas que mil agujas, si ella pensaba que yo era como los demás, que me acostaba con cualquiera cada día estaba muy equivocada me dolió mucho verla así llorando, pero también tenía que darme mi lugar. Luego de mi encuentro con Esme, me senté junto a Jasper que estaba solo en una mesa, -en un par de minutos me voy a retirar de aquí, quieres que te lleve a tu casa Jasper?- -sí, Carlisle eres muy amable- ambos observamos que Alice se nos acercaba algo agitada y dijo –amor me voy, Esme está algo alterada y es mejor que la acompañe- -si- dijo Jasper –nosotros también nos retiramos- dije. Los tres salimos juntos a la puerta vi como Alice se montaba en el carro de Esme y este arranco de inmediato. Nosotros también, nos montamos a mi auto y arrancamos, -Jasper me dijo, que lo llevara a la casa de Esme, porque él tenía el móvil de Alice y tenía que entregárselo, yo asentí y después de un par de kilometro las encontramos en la carretera ellas iban adelante y nosotros a una distancia prudente para que Esme no se diera cuenta, finalmente el auto de Esme voltio por un sendero donde solo había una pequeña cabaña, vi como aparcaba el auto al frente y entraban. Luego de un par de minutos, aparque el auto atrás de el de Esme, y Jasper bajo del auto. Cuando se abrió la puerta, Alice estaba muy feliz de ver a Jasper ella le dio un apasionado beso y Jasper la alzo y le dio vueltas, realmente se querían, tan jóvenes y su amor era puro y sincero. Me dolió el pecho de pensar que nunca podría hacer eso con Esme, después de dejar a Jasper en su casa, me dirigí a la mía.

Cuando llegue serví un trago de whisky con hielo, y me senté en el sofá, pensaba en lo diferente que eran Esme de Irina. Para empezar Irina era una mujer fría y calculadora que lo que se proponía lo lograba, era vampira y bastante descarada. Esme era humana, una hermosa humana, tenía sentimientos, era dulce, débil y amable, me ruborice solo de pensar en su hermoso rostro.

Tal vez no era solo su culpa pensar en eso, Irina se había portado algo inadecuado esta noche, yo no lo note porque cuando iba a Visitar a Tanya, Kate, Eleazar y Carmen ella se comportaba igual, pero a nadie le molestaba, bueno a mí un poco pero ya era algo normal. Pobre Esme la juzgue tan mal, lo único que quería era estar a mi lado sin herir a Irina. Por eso me dijo que no quería parecer la golfa de la noche, estaba tan feliz ya no estaba enojado con ella, si no apenado por mi reacción, mañana le pediré disculpas y tal vez tengamos nuevas oportunidades de salir juntos, pensé en mi mente.

A la mañana siguiente, me levante y me vi al espejo tenía muy inflamados los ojos de llorar toda la noche, había dormido en el cuarto de Rosi y Alice se había dormido en el sofá de la sala. Cuando baje al comedor Alice seguía durmiendo como una niña pequeña, me dirigí a la cocina e hice un café para las dos, hoy no teníamos que ir al hospital, -Alice, despierta toma te hice café- ella lo recibió algo adormilada –gracias, Esme, ¿cómo amaneciste?- -bien Alice y tú ¿qué tal descansaste?- -bien- dijo tocándose la espalda –estas más tranquila que ayer?- -si- -hoy si me vas a contar porque te pusiste así ayer?- -seguro, pero después del desayuno- le respondí y las dos nos levantamos e hicimos el desayuno juntas. –sabes, Alice si tú quieres te puedes venir a vivir con migo y con Rosi ¿no te parece?- -Esme, sería estupendo, la verdad estoy aburrida de vivir con mis padres y me gustaría compartir más contigo y con Rosi- -entonces, está decidido, porque no te mudas hoy ya que ninguna tiene que ir a trabajar- -de verdad Esme, no te molesta?- -para nada, Alice tu compañía es muy agradable- ella salto de su asiento y me abrazo.

Mientras Alice se bañaba y se vestía yo llame a la mama de Jane, quería darle la sorpresa a Rosi cuando llegara.

-Hola, Angie?- Dije por mi móvil

-Hola, si ¿quién habla?-

-Angie, ¿cómo estás? Hablas con Esme

-hola, Esme querida, como estas?-

-Bien, me gustaría que trajeras a Rosalie en la noche, hay algún problema?-

-no, justo te iba a llamar porque tenemos un día organizado, entonces la tendrás en tu casa a las 7pm te parece?-

-está perfecto, mándale saludos de mi parte, nos vemos luego-

Cuando colgué, Alice ya estaba lista así que partimos hacia la casa de sus padres, ellos estaban algo enojados con Alice por no haberles avisado con anticipación de la mudanza, pero al final aceptaron, ellos sabían que Alice ya no era una bebe y que ella podía tomar sus propias decisiones. Luego de eso fuimos al súper para comprar algunas cosas que faltaban en casa. Le compre unos chocolates a Rosi para cuando volviera y flores para adornar la habitación de Alice. Realmente me alegraba mucho de que Alice, se mudara con nosotros, Rosi le gustaba mucho su compañía igual que a mí.

Eran las 7pm y Alice ya estaba instalada le teníamos preparada una cena sorpresa a mi pequeña Rosalie.

La esperábamos con ansias cuando sonó el timbre, salto mi corazón de felicidad mi pequeña ha vuelto a casa. Alice salió a abrir, Rosi el saludo muy cariñosamente cuando Salí a la puerta Rosi se me lanzo a abrazarme yo la alza y le di muchos besos en la mejilla –te tengo una sorpresa Rosi- -que es Esme?- -Alice va a vivir con nosotras de ahora en adelante- Rosi bajo de mis brazos y abrazo a Alice –estoy muy feliz, ahora vas a ser mi Tía Alice verdad Esme?- -así es mi pequeña- Las tres cenamos muy alegres, Rosi nos contó de todo lo que había hecho y nos preguntó que nosotras como la habíamos pasado el viernes en la noche. Solo de pensar en eso me arruine la cena.

Luego de acostar a Rosi, pase a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama y me puse a pensar en lo sucedido el viernes. Mis lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, no eran celos lo que sentía por Irina, era miedo de perder a Carlisle. ¿Por qué Carlisle porque tuviste que ser como los demás? Me la pase toda la noche preguntándome eso, hasta que me quede dormida.

**Bueno lectores otro capítulo de Amor al fin te encontré gracias a ****lizteramor15**** y a ****Alice ****por sus Reviews me inspiran demasiado, gracias también a los otros lectores por ser fieles a mi historia. Aquí les dejo unos links maso menos para que se imaginen como estaban vestidas Esme y Alice. Esperen la próxima actualización el día de navidad de verdad los amo mis lectores besos. **

**Erika Grey**

files/2010/02/08/5/377/3778759/97d28c2ab71017c8_ Esme

Alice


	6. Juntos Pero No Revueltos

**Hola Lectores Como están Lo prometido un nuevo capítulo de Amor al fin te encontré espero lo disfruten, espero sus Reviews y espero le den favorita a mi historia besos.**

**Juntos pero no revueltos**

Era lunes en la mañana y ya estábamos listas para salir de casa Alice, Rosi y yo. Alice me acompañaría a llevar a Rosi a la escuela y luego saldríamos hacia el hospital, solo de recordar la cara de Carlisle me daba tristeza.

Finalmente cuando llegamos al hospital, el personal del hospital estaba ansioso y emocionado, se oían murmullos y risas en los pasillos; Alice y yo no prestamos mucha atención y simplemente pasamos inadvertidas, eran las 10:45am y no había visto a Carlisle en toda la mañana, una parte de mi mente estaba tranquila, pero la otra moría de ansias por ver a mi hermoso ángel.

Toc Toc –adelante- dije –buen día doctora Platt- dijo Jasper, luego él se dirigió a Alice que estaba sentada del otro lado de mi escritorio –Podemos ir a comer algo Alice?- ella me miro –seguro, Alice has trabajado duro esta mañana- Alice sonrió y se dirigió hacia mí –no quieres ir con nosotros- -no, Alice gracias estoy bien- ellos salieron dejándome sola, pasaron 15 minutos y tenía que atender a mi siguiente paciente nombre: Charles Evenson Edad:30 años fecha de nacimiento…. Diagnóstico: adenoma hipofisario ubicado en la hipófisis aparentemente de una longitud de 0.08mm. Anomalías presentadas: segrega hormona serotonina, al terminar de leer la historia clínica, me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia la puerta de salida y justo en el consultorio de enfrente vi como salía mi hermoso ángel, recordé todo lo sucedido el viernes y le hice mala cara y lo ignore.

**Carlisle POV**

Era lunes muy temprano y había mucho trabajo por hacer Joe me hizo ir temprano a su oficina pues tenía un asunto importante que contarme, me propuso un proyecto sensacional, una intervención que jamás se había hecho en Forks, me hablo de todos los riesgos y todo lo que necesitaríamos para la intervención, yo acepte con gusto porque amo los riesgos.

Luego de eso tuve una endarterectomía que duro aproximadamente 3 horas, Jasper era mi residente a cargo durante la cirugía, me hablo de Alice me conto que se había mudado el domingo a la casa de Esme, me ruborice solo de escuchar su nombre, tenía toda la intención de arreglar las cosas hoy con ella. Finalmente a las 10:00am Salí hacia mi consultorio para revisar el personal de la cirugía, el chisme se había regado por todo el hospital en la mañana, así que todo el mundo quería participar en la misma.

A las 11am salí de mi consultorio y vi como Esme hacia lo mismo, me miro y luego volteo los ojos, y simplemente siguió su camino, se me corto la respiración era tan hermosa, escuche como llamaba a un hombre a su consultorio y finalmente vi como los dos entraban. Realmente se veía molesta, llame a Jasper y a Joe a mi consultorio, pues ya tenía el personal seleccionado.

….

-Bueno Señor Evenson- le dije al hombre -por favor llámeme Charles- respondió este –Charles usted ha venido a consulta porque?- -tengo entendido según los análisis que me han hecho que tengo un tumor muy pequeño en mi cabeza y vine simplemente para cerciorarme de que las cosas sigan bien- -bueno, según sus resonancias magnéticas, todo indica que este no ha crecido pero al igual, tendrá que seguir viniendo a consulta periódicamente para asegurarnos de que no crezca- -me alegra que diga eso doctora Platt, no cualquiera tiene la oportunidad de venir a verla cada mes- Me ruborice con estas palabras este hombre era algo guapo y tenía una gracia única.-Bueno charles Fue un placer- -el placer fue mío doctora Esme- le tendí mi mano el la tomo suavemente y me jalo hacia él, me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del consultorio. Luego de la consulta que duró 15 minutos aproximadamente, Alice regreso de su descanso muy feliz, como siempre,

-Hola Esme como ha ido todo por acá?- -Muy bien Alice- -Veo que estas más animada que esta mañana, ¿qué ha sucedido?- me hizo una de sus caras picaronas –bueno pues te lo contare, ahorita..-

Toc Toc –adelante- dijimos Alice y yo al tiempo –Doctora Esme, Alice las necesitan aquí a fuera. Alice y yo no miramos algo sorprendidas y en ese instante los tres nos dirigimos hacia la sala de espera, casi todo el hospital estaba allí, vi como Joe y Carlisle se subieron en una mesa, Alice y yo conservamos nuestra distancia y escuchamos atentamente lo que decían.

-buenos, días a todos, gracias por venir- dijo Joe en ese momento Carlisle tomo la palabra y sus ojos no se despegaban de mí.

-ya los rumores han corrido por el hospital y me complace afirmarles que es cierto, y tenemos el honor de ser el primer hospital en Forks en tener un trasplante de cara completo- todo el mundo aplaudió y se escuchaban los murmuros de quienes asistirían la intervención –también ya tenemos seleccionamos, las personas que asistirán la operación- Carlisle empezó a leer una lista de enfermeras, residentes y médicos que tenía en su mano. No le di mucha importancia y me dirigí hacia mi consultorio Alice me agarro del brazo –que haces Esme, a dónde vas?- -tengo mucho trabajo acumulado Alice, si quieres quédate tu- y dando media vuelta me dirigí hacia mi consultorio. Media hora después Alice regreso más feliz que nunca –adivina quién asistirá a el Dr. Cullen?- -no lo sé Alice, tal vez tú?- le dije algo entusiasmada –si- y Alice empezó a dar saltitos en el consultorio –pero, eso no es todo, tú también lo asistirás- -que!- dije algo enfadada –vamos, Esme no te alegra la noticia?- -si, Alice me complace mucho pero sabes que mi relación con el Dr. Cullen es algo cortante, y no creo soportarlo por 48 horas- -vamos, Esme esta operación va a innovar a más de un hospital, anda anímate- Alice me hizo uno de sus pucheros y me convenció en un segundo –vamos- y me jalo del brazo hacia el consultorio de Carlisle, la puerta estaba abierta y Alice me empujo. En el consultorio habían unas enfermeras, Jasper, Alice y más residentes, y el anestesiólogo. En cuanto entre al consultorio Carlisle fijo sus ojos encima de mí y no los apartaba ni un segundo -saben que están aquí por su destreza en el quirófano, cada uno de ustedes posee un talento increíble, algunos son agiles y otros cuidadosos por eso todos son importante en este proyecto, llamare a cada uno de ustedes para indicarles lo que deben investigar y en lo que ayudaran en el quirófano, tengan todos un lindo día y Jasper los llamara en el transcurso del día- Todas las personas se dirigieron hacia la puerta y se marcharon a excepción de Carlisle y Jasper.

Carlisle POV

En realidad quería hacer este proyecto, estaba más entusiasmado que nunca, Jasper y yo acordamos en Llamar a Esme de ultimas, con eso tendría el tiempo suficiente para aclarar las cosas con ellas.

….

Eran las 3:15pm y mi pequeña Rosi acababa de llegar al hospital de su escuela, habíamos acordado con Alice que ella la recogería los días impares y yo los pares a Rosalie –hola mi tesoro. Le dije alzándola –hola Esme, Alice me conto que ayudaran a una operación muy importante- -Así es mi pequeña, como te fue en la escuela?- -Muy bien- -me alegro mucho tesoro, Almorzamos algo?, estoy hambrienta- Rosi asintió con su rostro y luego nos dirigimos a la cafetería. El almuerzo estuvo muy entretenido pues Jasper se nos unió, y a Rosi al parecer le encantaba su presencia.

A la hora de ir a casa, Carlisle a un no me llamaba así que decidí que Alice y Rosi se fueran en el auto a casa, a Rosi no le gustaba la idea pero Alice la convenció porque al parecer Alice le debía un Helado a Rosi. En mi consultorio estaba algo, nerviosa y enfada –quien se cree, que es para tenerme aquí hasta la hora que se le dé la gana- me decía a mí misma, por fin tocaron la puerta y Jasper me aviso que pasara al consultorio de Carlisle llevaba mi maletín y mi cartera pues después de la charla con Carlisle me iría a casa. Al entrar en su consultorio me llene de nervios era tan guapo, me senté con delicadeza en un asiento que daba justo al frente de él y empezó a hablar.

-Hola Esme, espero no te haya hecho esperar demasiado- dijo mi hermoso ángel

–en realidad, si Carlisle así que por favor dime en que colaborare, tengo prisa- realmente estaba enojada con él.

-por favor Esme déjame que te explique, que paso el viernes, todo fue un malentendido- me dijo algo preocupado

-no lo puedo creer Carlisle, usas como pretexto una intervención tan importante como esta para arreglar las cosas entre los dos- me levante de ira de mi asiento

-no, Esme no es solo eso tienes unos increíbles y delicados trazos a la hora de operar, necesito de ellos para ser delicado y no dejar cicatrices-

-sí, claro Dr. Cullen solo usted se puede creer eso quien mejor que usted para hacer eso, sus cortadas y puntos son casi invisibles, que tenga una linda noche- Carlisle se levantó rápido de su asiento y me agarro del brazo yo trate de zafarme pero lo único que logre fue acercarme más a el –en realidad Esme, no pongo en duda tu habilidad, no dejes que la relación de los dos te quite la oportunidad de participar en esta cirugía- me dijo con una vos tan dulce, que ya no estaba enojada con el nuestras narices se tocaron y podía sentir casi sus labios en los míos. En ese momento Irina abrió la puerta y se dirigió a Carlisle –Nos vamos?- yo me solté de él y corrí hacia la puerta de salida del hospital, no pasaba ni un taxi ni nada así que decidí caminar hasta casa, tenia dolor en mi corazón, solo él podía ser de Irina y de nadie más mis lágrimas caían al suelo y para completar mi desgracia empezaba a llover.

Carlisle POV

Estaba a punto de besar a Esme cuando la impertinente de Irina abrió la puerta y dijo –nos vamos?- Esme salió corriendo y yo trate de seguirla pero Irina cerró la puerta que te pasa Irina- estaba muy enojada con ella -vamos Carlisle, no te resistas a mí- me empezó a besar el cuello, y yo la aleje de mi –Irina, no te amo y nunca, te amare entiéndelo de una vez por todas- eso le dolió a ella por que empezó a llorar –pero tampoco la podrás amar a ella es una simple humana sabes que no, puedes ser nada de ella- me canse de ella y simplemente Salí corriendo tras de Esme, no la encontré en el pasillo, ni en su consultorio así que me dirigí hacía en parking y tampoco estaba su auto. Me llene de tristeza y decidí irme a casa en el camino había una mujer empapada por la lluvia caminando montaña arriba me baje del auto, con un paraguas y un saco, aquella mujer era Esme, me alegre mucho de encontrarla. Me acerque a ella y parecía que estaba llorando le ofrecí mi paraguas y el saco pero ella no los tomo.

-vamos, Esme no seas infantil, acéptame el paraguas y el saco- -no, déjame en paz vete- ella se volteo a verme y un carro nos empapo a los 2 luego nos resbalamos en la carretera y fue algo muy gracioso. Esme no paraba de reírse luego de un rato nos paramos y ella por fin acepto, que la llevase a su casa. –estas enojada todavía conmigo- le dije –no, fui una niña, perdóname por ser tan inmadura Carlisle- me dijo mirando su ventana –no tengo, nada que perdonarte, pero déjame explicarte lo que paso con Irina-le dije algo suplicante –no, Carlisle no soy nadie para que me expliques que haces o que dejas de hacer con tu vida y respecto a lo de la cirugía acepto con gusto ayudar en lo que pueda- sin darme cuenta ya estábamos en su casa –amigos entonces y me tendió su mano, yo la acepte –seguro- dije y vi como entraba a su casa.

Cuando llegue a casa estaba realmente sorprendido por lo que había dicho Esme no le importaba que hacía, o que no hacía con mi vida, tal vez me había equivocado con Esme realmente ella no sentía con intensidad este amor que yo sentía por ella, pensé en las palabras de Irina nunca podría relacionarme con ella, por que pondría en riesgo nuestra especie. Era cierto había puesto en peligro este secreto que cargo y que cargare toda mi vida.

Esme POV

Al llegar a casa todas las luces estaban apagadas y Alice ni Rose estaban por ahí, seguramente ya estarían descansando. Subí silenciosamente las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama y me recosté en mi cama fue un día algo explosivo, pensé en los momentos hoy junto a Carlisle realmente lo amaba y con locura, pensar que estuve a punto de besarlo, recordé sus palabras 'no dejes que la relación de los dos te quite la oportunidad de participar en esta cirugía' teníamos una relación? Era increíble. Esa noche dormí como un bebe y soñé toda la noche en mi sexy doctor Cullen.

**Les gusto? Bueno aquí otro capítulo de Amor al fin te encontré no se pierdan el próximo. Empezara el drama Gracias por sus hermosos Reviews a ****Alice Villalpando**** y a ****lizteramor15**** de verdad me inspiran y para los otros lectores que siguen mi historia me alegra que la sigan fielmente.**

**Que en esta Navidad reine siempre en sus hogares, el amor, la paz y la felicidad. Que el amor y la alegría nunca más falte en tu hogar y que dios siempre ilumine tu camino con cosas hermosas.****  
****Feliz Navidad!****  
****Erika Grey **


	7. Secretos

**Hola Lectores Como están Lo prometido un nuevo capítulo de Amor al fin te encontré espero lo disfruten, espero sus Reviews y espero le den favorita a mi historia besos.**

**Secretos…**

A la mañana siguiente me levante como nueva, le prepare el desayuno a Ross y a Alice luego de desayunar partimos. Luego de dejar a Rosi en la escuela, Alice me conto lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, al parecer se la pasaron muy bien, vieron películas, comieron helado, se pintaron la uñas y rieron toda la noche. –Esme, el próximo fin de semana estaré fuera de casa con Jasper. Papa y mama insisten en ir a un paseo familiar al bosque- -está bien Alice, me parece excelente que tus padres quieran familiarizarse más con Jazz, yo estaré con mi tesoro todo el fin de semana- Cuando llegamos al hospital las dos nos pusimos a hacer nuestros que aceres a las 3pm tendríamos una reunión con Carlisle y todo el equipo, del trasplante. Estaba muy entusiasmada, mañana ya sería sábado y tendría un fin de semana hermoso con mi tesoro. A las 3pm nos reunimos Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Joe, Eleazar, Maggie, algunas enfermeras y yo en el auditorio del hospital. –Creo que estamos todos completos, es un honor para mí presentarles a nuestro paciente- dijo Carlisle –Alex acércate, por favor- Todos quedamos anonadados con su rostro, literalmente estaba destruido solo se podía ver su boca y sus ojos el resto de su rostro lo cubrían las vendas. –Te presentare a todo el equipo Alex, por aquí tenemos a Jasper y Alice serán mi mano derecha, Joe será el que le retire la cara al donante, Eleazar se encargara de que el lugar este herméticamente libre de virus y bacterias; y controlara tus signos vitales mientras estés bajo anestesia, Maggie se encargara de tu parte emocional, te poyara, te aconsejara y te ayudar a aceptarte, Esme, es una de las mejores Neurocirujanas del estado, con sus habilidades, reconectaremos, todos los tejidos, nervios y vasos sanguíneos de tu rostro, y el resto del esquipo se encargara del estado de los materiales quirúrgicos-. Carlisle realmente me tenía en un buen concepto, después de la reunión me atreví y le invite un café. Mientras nos dirigíamos a la cafetería Rosi venia hacia nosotros, me alegre mucho de verla de nuevo –como estuvo la escuela hoy tesoro- le dije mientras le di un gran abrazo –muy bien, y quien es tu amigo?- -lo siento, que maleducada soy, Rosi es el doctor Carlisle Cullen- -ya lo conocía Esme, en el accidente cuando tú estabas inconsciente, él se quedó con migo porque estaba muy asustada- -Hola pequeña, no te recordaba bien- -Carlisle, si nos disculpas un minuto espéranos en la cafetería mientras guardamos las cosas de Rosi- -seguro, nos vemos en un rato- mientras tanto Rosi y yo fuimos a mi consultorio y Rosi me conto más detalladamente como conoció a Carlisle luego de un par de minutos nos dirigimos a la cafetería.

Carlisle POV

Estaba sentado esperando a mi hermosa Esme y su hija, cuando vi que venían hacia mí me puse muy feliz. –Que van a pedir- dijo Esme mientras sentaba a su hija al lado mío –yo quiero un Cup cake de Chocolate y un jugo de mora- dijo la pequeña –yo estoy bien con un café- -está bien en un minuto vuelvo- dijo Esme. Para Romper el hielo empecé a conversar con la pequeña –¿Cómo te llamas nena?- le dije a la pequeña –mi nombre es Rosalie, pero todos me llaman Rosi- -es un gusto conocerte, Rosi no sabía tu nombre, que es lo que más te gusta hacer?- -Me fascina leer Esme me compra muchos libros y me lee en la noche- quede muy sorprendido por su respuesta -Enserio! también me encanta leer- -y tienes hijos Carlisle?- -no, no tengo pero me gustan mucho los niños- mientras Rosalie y yo nos conocíamos no le quitaba la vista de encima a Esme, se veía tan atractiva con su bata blanca y su uniforme azul oscuro, descubrí que Rosi y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común, a ambos nos fascinaba leer, no me gusta el pescado igual que a ella, nuestro color favorito era azul y le fascina mirar el cielo y contar las estrellas.

…

Desde el cajero observaba muy detenidamente a Rosi y a Carlisle al parecer ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Al llegar a la mesa le pase a Rosi su Cup cake de chocolate con su jugo, y a Carlisle su café, por mi parte me tome una soda. Mientras hablábamos de Carlisle y Rosalie me sonó el Móvil era un mensaje de Alice ''Ya me voy con Jazz, cuídate mucho'' –Rosi quieres despedirte de la tía Alice- -si Esme seguro, ¿Dónde está la tía Alice?- -está en la puerta- -con permiso- dijo Rosi y salió corriendo en busca de Alice –Es un encanto no te parece, Carlisle?- -definitivamente, pero no sabía que eras hermana de Alice?- -Jajaja no soy hermana de Alice, Rosi se acostumbró a decirle así- -y hace cuanto quedaste embarazada de Rosi, Esme?- dijo Carlisle –Mmm Carlisle, Rosi no es mi hija de sangre cuando nos encontraste en el accidente- se me corto el aire y una lagrima bajaba de mis ojos solo de pensar en la muerte de Stella y su marido. –la adopte hace un par de meses sus padres murieron, y no la podía abandonarla Carlisle ella es mi tesoro- no controle más mis lágrimas y empecé a llorar. –lo siento Esme, no quería que te pusieras triste- vi como Carlisle se levantaba de mi asiento y me daba un fuerte abrazo. –No te preocupes, Carlisle es que yo amo a mi tesoro y me da mucha tristeza recordar la muerte de sus padres-.

Luego de un par de minutos volví a retomar la calma, y continuamos hablando con Carlisle acerca del trasplante de cara. Vi como Irina se acercaba a nuestra mesa, y se sentaba al lado de Carlisle y le acariciaba su rubia cabellera, trate de tener calma, pues Carlisle y yo éramos solo amigos. –te estaba buscando Carl donde te habías metido?-dijo Irina –estaba aquí con Esme y su hija- -valla no sabía que tenías una hija Esme, pensé que eras una solterona- me corría la sangre por la cara era una atrevida trate de calmarme y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue levantarme de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia mi consultorio. Estúpida Irina! cuál era su problema con migo Carlisle era todo suyo.

Era la hora de salir y creo que más que ningún otro día quería irme a casa y descansar de Irina y su lengua viperina. Cuando estábamos recogiendo el coche del parking Rosi vio a Carlisle subirse en su auto y salió corriendo para despedirse, Carlisle la abrazo con ternura y le dio un beso en su mejilla. No podía creer en lo bien que se llevaran. Cuando aparcamos el auto en frente de casa Rosi estaba profunda, así que la cargue hasta su habitación la recosté en su cama, la abrigue y le di un beso en la mejilla. –buena noche mi tesoro- Luego me dirigí a mi habitación y me di un relajante baño, me puse mi pijama y me recosté. A las 4 de la mañana escuche que sonaba mi móvil.

-hola- dije algo confusa

-Hola, Esme espero no incomodar, necesito que me devuelvas el favor-

-quien habla- dije

-soy James, necesito que me ayudes con un aneurisma cerebral, es grave y necesito que lo repares lo antes posible no tengo un neurocirujano disponible la paciente es una mujer con 4 meses de gestación-

-seguro, James de inmediato voy para allá-

Cuando colgué mi móvil no sabía qué hacer, con ¿quién dejaría a Rosi?, sin Alice ni nadie de confianza. En el único que pensé fue en Carlisle recuerdo que me dijo que vivía en una casa grande a 15km de aquí. Agarre un bolso con ropa interior de Rosi, una sudadera una camisa, un cepillo de dientes y una peinilla. Me bañe y luego me puse mi uniforme. Entre al cuarto de Rosi la levante con cuidado, le puse su bata de dormir la envolví entre una cobija y la puse en la parte trasera de mi auto. Arranque rumbo a la carretera que me indico Carlisle –¿qué pasa Esme? ¿A dónde vamos?- dijo Rosi algo adormilada –no te preocupes, tesoro- Luego de seguir las instrucciones de Carlisle llegue a una magnifica casa grande y bien arreglada a fuera estaba aparcado el mercedes negro de Carlisle sin duda tenía que ser su casa.

Carlisle POV

Sentí el olor de humanos cerca a mi casa, no le preste atención a eso y seguí con mi lectura luego de un rato sonó el timbre y baje lo más rápido que pude a atender. Cuando abrí la puerta vi la escena más tierna que jamás había visto. Esme tenía entre sus brazos a Rosalie envuelta en una cobija –gracias, a dios eres tu pensé que me había equivocado de casa- dijo Esme –eres lo único que tengo más cercano, solo puedo confiarle mi mayor tesoro a ti cuídala, regresare pronto- me alcanzo a Rosi y la agarre entre mis brazos luego me tendió una maleta y la puso alrededor de mi hombro -estará muy bien conmigo- dije. Luego de eso Esme me sonrió, subió a su auto y arranco perdiéndose en la carretera.

Luego de perder a Esme de mi campo visual, cerré la puerta y subí velozmente las escaleras. Puse sobre la cama de huéspedes a Rosi, se veía tan frágil, la arrope y puse sobre un asiento el maletín que Esme me había entregado, seguido de esto cerré la puerta, eran aproximadamente las 4:45am y no tenía nada de comida para humanos en la cocina. Agarre mi abrigo y salí rápidamente hacia mi auto al llegar al súper no sabía que comprar, hace años no hacia esto y cuando lo hacía venía con mama, agarre un carrito y empecé a mirar los diferentes productos, tome la leche, de la nevera, queso y mantequilla. Cereal de chocolate, masa para pancakes, fresas, naranjas, uvas, chocolate, café, pan, carne, filete de pollo, tomates, cebollas, papas, lechuga y un vino blanco. Cuando me dirigía a la caja escuchaba a todas las vendedoras de las cajas hablar de mi apariencia física, no le preste mucha importancia porque ya estaba acostumbrado a eso me apresure a pagar y salí del establecimiento.

Cuando llegue a casa Rosi todavía seguía durmiendo, puse las compras en la mesa de la cocina y me puse en marcha. No era una de mis destrezas cocinar pero no me disgustaba tampoco, me puse mi delantal de cocina y prendí el canal de cocina, prepare unos ricos pancakes rellenos de fruta acompañados de un delicioso chocolate, eran las 8am y sentía los pasitos de Rosi en las escaleras. Vi que se acercaba a la cocina algo confundida –donde esta Esme- dijo –no te preocupes tuvo que salir pero regresara pronto- respondí –¿dónde estamos Carlisle?- -Estamos en mi casa Rosi, ¿te gusta?- -es muy grande, pero está muy bonita, ¿dormiste bien?- dijo Rosi –si, ¿tienes hambre?- -si en realidad si- -siéntate, en la mesa no sé cómo abra quedado pero espero te guste- Rosi atendió a mis explicaciones y se sentó en la mesa, le puse su plato y su pocillo de chocolate. Vi como expectante me miraba mientras me sentaba al otro extremo de la mesa –¿falto, algo Rosi?- dije para romper el hielo. –no, es que siempre Esme me acompaña- Vamos Carlisle! Como puedes ser tan tonto y olvidar un detalle como ese, -tienes razón Rosi enseguida traigo mi plato- cuando volví con mi desayuno Rosi me miraba con una gran sonrisa. Me senté y mire mi plato con desgana –No, tienes que fingir con migo Carlisle, sé que no comes eso solo te alimentas de sangre- me quede anonadado con lo que decía Rosi, como podía saber quién era. –porque dices eso Rosi me fascina la fruta- dije algo nervioso –no me puedes engañar a mi Carlisle- Rosi se levantó de su asiento y camino velozmente hacia mí era una vampiro igual que yo. –No me puedes engañar, porque también soy como tú- ella tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me dio un abrazo –pensé que era la única en este lugar- porque no lo notaste antes Carlisle Cullen. –cuéntame cómo te convirtieron Rosi ¿Esme también es vampiro?- Rosi corrió a sentarse en la sala y yo la seguí –veras, Carlisle un día estaba muy disgustada con mis padres, así que huy al bosque y encontré a un vampiro, él me quería asesinar pero cuando me mordió, escucho que varios humanos se acercaban hacia nosotros, me abandono hay en el bosque, el dolor de su mordida era muy fuerte así que pensé que iba a morir pero solo me retorcía y me retorcía de dolor, me ardía la sangre. Luego de varios días volví en sí y sentía algo diferente en mí, podía ver las cosas con más detalle, podía correr a mucha velocidad, podía escuchar a grandes kilómetros. Ese día tenía mucha sed así que encontré a un venado y lo asesine la sangre de los animales me encanto desde ese momento así que desde entonces solo tomo sangre animal. No pensaba volver a casa porque mis padres no entenderían mi nueva yo, pero en las noches escuchaba a mamá llorando desde la ventana de mi habitación, rogando para que yo volviera, así que volví a casa, a los pocos meses mamá sabía que algo había cambiado en mi así que ella insistió en un paseo por los bosques de Forks, ese día ocurrió el accidente en la avenida y hay conocí a Esme, me brindo confianza y seguridad así que decidí quedarme con ella, ella no sabe que soy un vampiro en las noche cuando duerme salgo de caza, y acostumbrarme a ser humana de nuevo no fue difícil me encanta comer comida de humanos en especial los dulces y frutas, por eso desayuno, almuerzo y ceno como ella. Comer comida normal hace que mis ojos se vuelvas más mieles que dorados, en cuanto al dormir lo hago con facilidad, sé que no es necesario pero lo tome como habito- realmente no podía creer, que Rosalie fuera una vampiro toda la mañana hablamos de ella y su cambio de apariencia, de mi transformación y de las técnicas de cada uno para evitar que nos descubrieran. Era increíble que una niña de tan solo 7 años entendiera y se aceptara tal como era, cuando me transformaron me quería morir, no era como los demás y como papá siempre iba en contra de vampiros, alienígenas, y cualquier otra figura mitológica que se le pasara por la mente, no me aceptaría, me dolió no poder volver a casa por mamá la quería mucho, hace 450 años escuche que había muerto, pero a través de los años me acepte tal como era. Sobre el medio día Rosi y yo salimos de caza Rosi, atrapo a un venado de cola blanca muy rápido, por la velocidad en que lo atrapo deduje que su habilidad era la agilidad y velocidad. Al volver a casa, Rosi se puso a ver la televisión del estudio y yo la acompañe un rato mientras revisaba algunos historiales clínicos pendientes, Rosi era una niña humana completamente normal le gustaba, ver programas para niños, le gustaba jugar con muñecas, le gustaba leer cuentos infantiles y era noble y amorosa como cualquier niña. Cuando termine de revisar y anotar algún par de cosas escuche mi móvil sonar, era un número desconocido pero conteste pensando que era alguien del hospital

-hola-dije

-Hola, Carlisle espero no te moleste que llame, Jasper me dio tu numero como están las cosas por allá?-

-Hola Esme, no me molesta para nada que llames, las cosas por aquí andan muy bien, Rosi ya desayuno y almorzó ahora está conmigo mirando televisión, quieres hablar con ella?-

-sí, gracias- me levante y le pase el teléfono a Rosi luego salí del estudio para que Rosi pudiera hablar con Esme con tranquilidad.

-Hola, tesoro ¿cómo estás?-

-Hola Esme, muy bien y tú, ¿dónde estás?-

-estoy bien cariño, estoy en Port Angeles, estaré contigo en un par de horas. Cuéntame como van las cosas por allá?-

-Todo va muy bien, Carlisle cocina delicioso algún día debería invitarte a comer, también es muy especial con migo, me llevo al bosque a conocer un lago hermoso, me leyó y no me deja sola ningún segundo-

-Me alegra mucho de que se estén divirtiendo Rosi, perdóname por dejarte con Carlisle sin darte ninguna explicación, pero tuve que salir a atender una urgencia donde mi amigo James, te acuerdas que te he platicado un par de veces acerca de el-

-si me acuerdo, pero no te preocupes Esme, estoy muy bien-

-Cielo te lo prometo que te recompensare, con algo realmente hermoso cuídate mucho, pásame a Carlisle-

-Te quiero también cuídate- Rosi bajo velozmente hasta la sala donde yo me encontraba.

-¿Cómo va todo por allá Esme?- dije

-Bien, ya terminamos aquí así que en 1 hora salgo para allá, gracias por recibirla, te debo la vida, fuiste muy amable en cocinarle y leerle-

-no te preocupes, Esme eso hacemos los amigos nos ayudamos-

-de verdad mil y mil gracias-

Cuando colgué mi móvil me pesaban mucho las palabras que le había dicho a Esme 'eso hacemos los amigos', esto que sentía por Esme no era una simple amistad ella hacia que mi corazón volviera a latir, estar lejos de ella era insoportable, pero realmente la amaba, o era ¿una simple amistad?, esas preguntas me torturaban, Rosi se percató de mi cuestionamiento interno y dijo –la quieres mucho no es así Carlisle- -no lo sé Rosi, nunca en mi vida había tenido una amiga y Esme es mi primer Amiga creo que si es amistad lo que siento en mi corazón- Luego de la pequeña charla, Rosi me leyó un par de páginas de su libro preferido. Cuatro horas después tocaban a mi puerta –Hola- dijo Esme y se abalanzo a darme un abrazo –Gracias, gracias y gracias- dijo con vos algo llorosa, yo le respondí su abrazo y le dije –fue un placer, haber compartido una tarde con Rosi- cuando Esme se separó de mi entramos a la casa, ella se sentó en el sofá mientras esperaba a Rosi cuando Rosi bajo por las escaleras Esme se lanzó a alzarla –Hola, tesoro ¿Cómo estás?- -hola Esme, bien y tu como ha ido todo en Port Angeles?- -todo muy bien- luego de un par de minutos Esme dijo –bueno Rosi despídete de Carlisle, ya es hora de volver a casa- Rosi corrió hacia mi y me susurro al oído –es nuestro secreto- luego en vos más alta dijo –gracias por todo, Carlisle la pase increíble estoy segura de que Esme espera tu invitación a Cenar pronto- vi que Esme se ruborizada y se ponía algo nerviosa, finalmente después de los segundos incomodos que pasamos Esme y yo –gracias por todo Carlisle, eres un amigo muy especial- dijo Esme Luego de eso Esme alzo a Rosi y desde la puerta Rosi me guiño un ojo, cuando Esme y Rosi se perdieron en la carretera entre a meditar lo sucedido hoy.

Era claro que no sentía un simple sentimiento de amistad por Esme eso de engañar a Rosi diciéndole que lo que sentía era una simple amistad en mi corazón era completamente falso al único que estaba engañando era a mí. Vamos Carlisle no te engañes, La amas con locura, es hermosa, amable, amigable, responsable y una excelente madre no tiene ningún defecto es la mujer perfecta para ti, pero es un amor imposible, Olvídala! era cierto yo era un vampiro y ella una humana, era imposible y contra las reglas involucrarse con un humano, necesito hacer algo, no puedo vivir sin ella si no era mía.

Bueno lectores Aquí un nuevo capítulo de Amor al fin te Encontré Espero les haya gustado Espero sus Reviews Gracias a Litzeramor15 por sus Reviews me inspiran mucho espero que a los que también leen les haya agradad mucho.

Para los buenos momentos, Gratitud. Para los malos, mucha Esperanza. Para cada día, una Ilusión Y para Siempre. Que todos sus deseos y Retos se cumplan con amor y alegría este 2014 para Todos:

¡Feliz Año Nuevo¡

Erika Grey.


	8. Mi Maravillosa Familia

**Hola Lectores Como están Lo prometido un nuevo capítulo de Amor al fin te encontré espero lo disfruten, espero sus Reviews y espero le den favorita a mi historia besos.**

**Mi maravillosa Familia **

Conducía lentamente, ya que llovía y había trancón sobre la carretera que nos llevaría a casa a Rosi y a mí. Realmente estaba muy agradecida con Carlisle por cuidar de Rosi en mi ausencia. Al llegar a casa prepare la cena, unos deliciosos macarrones con queso que tanto le gustaban a Rosi luego de eso miramos una película animada y finalmente ambas quedamos noqueadas del sueño en mi cama.

A la mañana siguiente me levante a las 8:30am y vi que Rosi ya no estaba a mi lado, busque en su habitación y tampoco estaba, baje a la sala y a la cocina y tampoco. Me empezaba a preocupar, sentí un ruido que parecía que alguien hubiera saltado arriba en la habitación de Rosi así que corrí hasta esta, cuando entre Rosi estaba muy cerca de la ventana que estaba abierta -¿Dónde Estabas Cielo?- dije algo preocupada –estaba en mi baño Esme, me pare hace un par de minutos y vine a lavarme la boca- me acerque a Rosi y le pase mi brazo por su espalda -vamos cariño, te hare el desayuno ponte un saco que estas congelada-. Luego del desayuno Rosi se fue a su habitación a asearse así que igual hice yo. Le tenía preparada una salida muy especial a Rosi así que me apure a bañarme y a vestirme, me puse unos jeans azules oscuros, una camisa blanca, un saco azul y unas botas cafés. Cuando entramos en mi auto Rosi pregunto -¿A dónde vamos Esme?- -Es una sorpresa- dije y Rosi me hizo unos pucheros de perrito muerto así que no me resistí y se lo dije –bueno tesoro, me has preguntado mucho por mi familia y estoy segura de que te mueres por conocerla, así que iremos a la casa de la Abuela Elizabeth- Vi que Rosi se puso muy contenta –Esme porque no me dijiste antes, pude ponerme algo mejor, es una ocasión especial- -tesoro así te pongas unos shorts cortos y una camisa fea te verías hermosa- -Esme ¿puedo pedirte algo?- -seguro, Rosi- -ayer escuche a Carlisle decir que hoy no haría nada hoy, ¿crees que podemos invitarlo?- -es una excelente idea Rosi, por mi está bien, lo único que espero es que el acepte- dije Antes de coger por la carretera que nos llevaría a la casa de la abuela, tome el camino que nos llevaría a la casa de Carlisle.

Cuando llegamos, Rosi bajo Rápido del auto y golpeó la puerta, cuando llegue al lado de Rosi por arte de magia la puerta se abrió y vi a Carlisle al otro extremo –Hola, necesitas que la cuide hoy también-dijo el –Hola- dije me quede hipnotizada con sus hermosos ojos dorados Rosi rompió mi transe diciendo –¿quisieras venir con nosotras a visitar a la Abuela Elizabeth?- -estaría encantado, espérenme un momento- dijo Carlisle y entro en su casa cuando regreso tenía un abrigo color gris puesto y en sus manos las llaves de su auto. –vamos- dije y me dirigí a mi auto Rosi me detuvo y ambas miramos a Carlisle –pensé que podría llevarlas- dijo con algo de picardía, Rosi se agarró de mis manos y me hizo sus típicos pucheros –sí, no te molesta a ti Carlisle- dije mirándolo –es un placer llevarlas- espérenme un momento dije, me dirige hacia mi auto saque algunas cosas que había comprado para la abuela y luego lo cerré bien. Cuando camine hacia el auto de Carlisle vi que Rosi ya estaba en la parte trasera y vi que Carlisle abría la puerta del copiloto de su lindo mercedes me senté y abroche mi cinturón. –Listas- Dijo Carlisle –si- dijimos a la ves Rosi y yo.

Después de media hora de viaje en silencio Rosi rompió el hielo y dijo –Esme, al regresar tenemos que comprar leche y cereal Alice y yo lo acabamos el viernes en la noche- -Está bien tesoro- unos minutos después dije –Carlisle crees que antes de devolvernos podremos hacer las compras en el súper- -si, Esme no te preocupes- después de eso el viaje fue muy tranquilo y callado. La abuela tenía una casa a las afueras de Seattle, cuando Carlisle aparco el coche afuera de esta miles de imágenes, se vinieron a mi cabeza de cuando yo era pequeña. Carlisle fue muy caballeroso y abrió la puerta de Rosi y la ayudo a bajar, luego corrió hacia la mía y me tendió su mano para bajar, cuando su mano y la mía se tocaron miles de sensaciones recorrieron mi cuerpo.

Cuando toque el viejo timbre de casa salió a recibirnos mercedes la empleada de la abuela –mi niña has vuelto- dijo asfixiándome con su abrazo. –Hola, Nani- (estaba a acostumbrada desde pequeña a llamar a mercedes como Nani) –que te hiciste mi niña estas hermosa- -nada, solo mucho trabajo- dije. Nani noto que detrás mío se escondía alguien, me hice a un lado y Rosi estaba súper entusiasmada. –Mercedes ¿quién llego?- escuche la vos de la abuela que venía desde las escaleras, corrí hasta esta y hay estaba mi querida abuela, -abuela- dije y le di un fuerte abrazo. –Corazoncito lindo regresaste- luego de unos segundos de estar asfixiando a mi abuela con mi abrazo, notamos la presencia de Carlisle y de Rosi. Todos en ese momento nos dirigimos a la sala hay estaba Sam mi abuelo. –Abuelo- dije y me abalance a darle un abrazo.

Luego de que todos estuviéramos cómodamente sentados en la sala, la abuela dijo – Corazoncito quien es el apuesto jovencito que te acompaña, ¿Esme no lo puedo creer que Te casaste y no nos invitaste a la ceremonia?- dijo la abuela algo enojada. –Abuela- dije reprochándole como una niña pequeña, -Nani ¿puedes venir un momento?- grite. Una vez nani en la sala, me pare y agarre de la mano a Rosalie parándome en la mitad de la sala –bueno hoy quiero presentarles a un par de personitas muy especiales para mí, bueno el tesoro que está a mi lado es Rosalie, es una niña sensible, inteligente, y amorosa. Ella es mi hija la adopte hace cerca de tres meses y medio. Nani, la abuela y el abuelo se tiraron a Abrazarla; Rosi estaba muy feliz de conocer a mi familia que desde hoy sería también la suya. En ese momento me senté al lado de Carlisle, desde que había llegado a casa de la abuela no había compartido con él ni un solo minuto. Luego de varios minutos todos se sentaron y la abuela alzo entre sus brazos a Rosi. Todos me miraban con una cara de expectativa pero la verdad no entendía porque, hasta que el abuelo rompió el silencio y dijo –vamos hija! Dinos quien es el caballero que está a tu lado- la abuela agrego –que guapo y apuesto es tu esposo- yo mire a Carlisle con mi cara de vergüenza y él me sonrió y dije –bueno, él es mi amigo el Doctor Carlisle Cullen, los dos trabajamos juntos en el hospital y es mi niñero cuando no puedo cuidar a Rosi- Carlisle se rio y dijo –Es un placer conocerlos Señor Sam y Señora Elizabeth- seguido de esto se levantó y le dio la mano a cada uno –por favor llámame Elizabeth- dijo la abuela -y como te puedo decir yo?-dijo Rosi –Mi amor- dijo la abuela –me puedes llamar Abuela, o como quieras- seguido de esto la abuela le hizo cosquillas a Rosi en la pansa y ambas se abrazaron. En los ojos de la abuela podía notar ese cariño y amor incondicional de una madre, ella desde ese momento amaba con locura a Rosi. –Esme, me alegra que hayan venido hoy, teníamos planeado un almuerzo campestre en el jardín – dijo Nani

-En que podemos Ayudar- Dije –podrías ayudarme en la cocina- dijo nani –y en que puedo ayudar yo- dijo Rosi –bueno, Rosi a ti te tengo un favor muy especial quiero que cuides mucho de la abuela, acompáñala mientras estoy ocupada- Rosi asintió con su cabeza y me dio un beso en la mejilla. –En cuanto a los caballeros, pueden acompañar a Lizzie y a Rosi en el jardín- dijo Nani.

Carlisle, acompañado de mi abuelo se sentaron en una mesa de té en el jardín a platicar un rato, Rosi y la abuela estaban arreglando el pequeño siembro de flores que la abuela tenia. Mientras yo y nani los contemplábamos desde la ventana de la cocina, era un día despejado, pero no había sol. – ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo mi niña?- dijo nani –muy bien nani, es algo pesado, pero ya es habitual, ¿y cuéntame cómo marcha todo por acá?- dije -pues cada día viene con su trajín, mi niña pero todo anda muy bien- Mi abuela y yo considerábamos a Mercedes como un miembro más de la familia desde que murió mamá ella era la que nos daba ánimos y fuerza para seguir adelante. –Nani ¿qué prepararemos para el almuerzo?- pregunté –Mi niña creí que a Lizzie y a Sam les gustaría probar tu receta de tortillas rellenas de pollo, hace tanto que no cocinas para ellos- -Es un buena idea- Dije.

Busque en la nevera las 2 pechugas de pollo y las puse a cocinar luego partí finamente la lechuga y puse a calentar las tortillas. Luego de que el pollo estuviera cocinado Nani y yo las pusimos a deshilachar. Nani había puesto a hacer un té para Carlisle y mi abuelo así que cuando estuvo listo se los lleve a la mesa. Cuando se los serví parecían a gusto con su conversación. Finalmente el almuerzo estuvo listo todos pasamos a la mesa y empezamos a comer, todos parecían encantado con la comida –Mmm que delicia- dijo la abuela –¿no cocina, espectacular mi nieta Carlisle?- dijo mi abuelo –así es, Sam- dijo Carlisle y seguido de esto me miro. Luego de que todos termináramos de Almorzar todos pasamos a los sillones que estaban en el jardín.

La abuela y el abuelo se sentaron juntos, Carlisle a mi lado, y Rosi en piso. En un momento vi como mi abuelo le daba un tierno beso en los labios a mi abuela, pensaba en lo tanto que se amaban, en todos los años de problemas y de discusiones ellos siempre terminaban juntos, el amor que uno sentía por el otro era tan puro como el agua del mar, pensaba también si yo llegaría a estar con una persona así como mi abuela y mi abuelo. Rosi corrió hasta mi viejo columpio que estaba colgado del árbol de manzanas y Carlisle la siguió y el columpio mientras yo los observaba sentada.

Carlisle POV

Rosalie quería jugar con un columpio que estaba en un árbol del jardín, cuando ella se sentó la empecé a columpiar. -Rosi cuéntame ¿cómo te fue esta mañana?- pregunté –bien, pero Esme casi se da cuenta de que no estaba en casa-. Desde la primera vez que Rosi y yo salimos a cazar juntos yo le prometí a Rosi que desde ese momento empezaríamos a cazar los dos, era peligroso para una niña estar sola en el bosque así que opte por siempre acompañarla. Después de un par de minutos de columpiar a Rosi ella se cansó y bajo en busca de Esme, la agarro de su brazo y la trajo hasta el columpio.

….

Cuando me senté en el columpio fue tan mágico hace tanto que no me sentaba en él, Carlisle empezó a columpiarme suavemente y la brisa de la tarde golpeaba suavemente mi cara. Era una sensación tan maravillosa volver a sentir tranquilidad y alegría después de tanto tiempo. Recordé cuando mamá me columpiaba y me decía –mi cielo una vez que estés arriba trata de agarrar las nubes y es sol en tus manos- una lágrima callo en mi mejilla solo de recordar eso. –¿Te sientes Bien Esme?- dijo Carlisle –si- dije y me limpie mi lagrima –creo que ahora te toca a ti- agregué y me baje del columpio. Carlisle se sentó a regañadientas como un niño pequeño en el columpio, empecé a columpiarlo y el cada vez se alegraba más. Me acerque a su oído y le susurre –cuando estés arriba trata de alcanzar las nubes y el sol- el me miro y me sonrió dulcemente. Después de unos segundos Rosi corrió hacia nosotros, Carlisle la alzo entre sus brazos, y yo los empecé a columpiar.

Luego de un buen rato la abuela nos llamó, pues ya empezaba a atardecer, todos nos sentamos en la sala y tomamos un poco de té. Vi que nani se estaba arreglando para salir –a dónde vas Nani?- pregunté –voy al súper mi niña, hay algunas cosas que comprar- -nani, espera también necesito comprar algunas cosas para casa ¿si quieres Carlisle y yo podemos hacer las comprar y volver en un rato?- ambas miramos a Carlisle y él dijo –por mí no hay problema, sería un placer ayudar- Finalmente después de un par de minutos Nani nos entregó una lista de víveres para comprar y algo de dinero. Recibí solo la lista pues las compras corrían esta vez por mi cuenta, al salir de casa Carlisle corrió para abrirme la puerta de su auto, yo entre y Carlisle camino hasta su puerta luego abroche el cinturón de seguridad y partimos rumbo al súper. El viaje se demoró solo 15 minutos, Carlisle aparco su auto al frente del súper, salimos del auto y entramos al súper.

Carlisle POV

Cuando entramos al súper Esme agarro un carrito y empezamos a hacer las compras, empezamos por las frutas y las verduras. Esme leyó la lista y dijo –yo escogeré los tomates y tú puedes ayudarme con los limones- asentí con mi cabeza y seguido de esto me acerque a él stand de los limones no sabía cómo diablos escoger limones, nunca lo había hecho. Así que simplemente escogí los primeros que vi, al volver al carro Esme miro la bolsa y saco uno –no sabes escoger limones verdad?- dijo en un tono gracioso, baje mi cabeza y dije –no- -vamos Carlisle pudiste habérmelo dicho, no pasa nada te enseñare- ella me agarro del brazo y me llevo hasta el Stand de limones vacío la bolsa y dijo –mira- seguido de esto cogió un limón –tiene que ser como este, es verde, y blandito- lo metió a la bolsa y empezó a palpar y a escoger más limones –inténtalo Carlisle- dijo y empecé a coger limón por limón hasta que encontré uno con las especificaciones de Esme –este- dije y se lo pase –muy bien, lo lograste- dijo ella. Luego fuimos a buscar lechuga, cebolla, naranjas, fresas, y más cosas y con cada cosa Esme me explicaba con amor y paciencia como debía ser escogida. Cuando terminamos de escoger todo de la sección de frutas y verduras pasamos a la de enlatados y empacados. Esme cogió un paquete de pastas y vi que buscaba algo en la etiqueta –¿que buscas?-pregunté con gracia –aquí esta- dijo –es la fecha de vencimiento- la mire algo sorprendido los alimentos vienen con fecha de vencimiento? No lo sabía en mi época no existía eso. –siempre que escojas algo tienes que mirar la fecha de vencimiento es importante saber cuánto tiempo tienes para consumirlo- dijo Esme. Mientras Esme escogía el jabón y otros productos de aseo yo escogía el pan y algunas galletas, cuando me sorprendió escuchar la vos de Carmen, y Kate –Carlisle eres tú?- dijo Carmen dándome un abrazo -hola, es una sorpresa verlas ¿Qué hacen por aquí?- Kate se me acerco y también me abrazo –estamos haciendo compras de último momento tendremos una cena con unos amigos- dijo Carmen -me alegro mucho que estén bien- dije y escuche la vos de Esme acercándose hacia nosotros –lo encontré, casi que no, no sabía que era tan difícil encontrar jabón líquido para manos- dijo Esme mirando la etiqueta, cuando alzo la cara, vio a Kate y a Carmen y dijo –Hola- dándole una sonrisa amigable –Kate, Carmen ella es Esme Platt- dije –es un placer- dijo Esme y le dio la mano a las dos. –valla Carlisle sí que es hermosa no sabía que te habías casado- dijo Kate, Esme y yo nos miramos algo ruborizados. En ese momento se acercó Eleazar y dijo –valla que sorpresa, Esme, Carlisle- -hola Eleazar- dijo Esme y seguido de esto beso su mejilla. –lo siento, Esme te presento a mi Esposa Carmen y a mi hermana Kate- -ya me las había presentado Carlisle, pero no sabía que eras casado Eleazar- -sí, bueno ya sabes tantas cosas por hacer en el hospital que tenemos tan poco tiempo para hablar, y ¿de que hablaban?- dijo Eleazar –Platicábamos acerca de Carlisle y su esposa Esme- dijo Kate -Jajaja Esme y Carlisle esposos no… ellos son solo amigos- dijo Eleazar. Luego de unos minutos de charla amena cada quien se fue por su lado, solo nos faltaba ir por el cereal y la leche para Rosi.

Así que mientras que Esme iba por lo que nos faltaba yo iba haciendo la fila para pagar las cosas, cuando llego mi turno de pagar las cosas, vi cómo se ruborizaba la chica rubia de la caja, empecé a pasar todo lo que estaba dentro del carro hasta que la muchacha me dijo –Cielo cuál es tu nombre?- no le preste atención a esto y simplemente seguí pasando las cosas, Esme llego con la leche y el cereal de Rosi y se hizo atrás mío, escuchaba a las demás cajeras hablando de la suerte que tenía la chica rubia de atenderme. Nuevamente la chica me hablo y me dijo –Sí que eres tímido no cielo ¿vamos cariño dime tu nombre?- yo mire a Esme y ella quedo igual que yo, mire con algo de disgusto a la chica pues se estaba pasando de lista, Esme noto mi enfado pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto hasta que la cajera volvió a insistir –bueno, ya que tu no me dirás tu nombre yo te diré el mío- Esme la interrumpió y dijo –ni mi esposo, ni yo queremos saber tu nombre 'cielo'- la muchacha se quedó muda al igual que yo. Desde ese momento la cajera solo se limitó a hacer su trabajo. Luego de salir del súper y meter las compras al auto, nos marchamos a casa de Elizabeth.

…..

Carlisle como es de costumbre abrió la puerta de su auto para que yo entrara y luego el hizo lo mismo. –Espero de verdad que no te haya incomodado lo que dije hace un momento- dije –no te preocupes Esme, no me molesto en absoluto, estoy agradecido por haberme ayudado zafar de la lengua viperina de la cajera- dijo y me regalo una de esas sonrisas que me encantan. El viaje fue muy tranquilo y silencioso cuando llegamos a casa de la abuela, Carlisle me ayudo a bajar del auto y no me dejo cargar ni una solo bolsa de las compras, estaba encantada con su caballerosidad. Cuando entramos a casa un olor muy particular inundaba la casa eran la famosas y típicas galletas de la abuela Elizabeth. Vi que la abuela y Rosi se nos acercaron con una bandeja llenas de ellas yo tome una de ellas y la mordí, saboree su rico sabor y miles de sensaciones fluyeron en mi barriga estaban realmente deliciosas.

Finalmente luego de dejar las comprar y comer una que otra galleta era hora de partir a casa, -cuídate mucho abuela- dije mientras la abrazaba –mi cielo recuerda siempre que las oportunidades solo se dan una vez en la vida no la desaproveches- me susurro a mi oído. Rosi no se quería ir estaba tan a gusto con la compañía de nani, la abuela y el abuelo. Pero entendió que ella necesitaba descansar así que no le quedó más que despedirse de todos. –Hija no se te olvide el camino, te quiero mucho- dijo mi abuelo mientras me abrazaba; cuando me iba a despedir de nani ella se puso a llorar –nani no llores, te prometo que volveré más seguido- dije –mi niña me has hecho tan feliz de volver a verte-. Luego de que Rosi, Carlisle y yo nos despidiéramos me entro la melancolía, cuando subí al auto mire desde la ventana la casa fue un día mágico.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y empezaba a llover así que Carlisle conducía despacio, -creo que alguien allí atrás se quedó dormida- dijo Carlisle mirando por el espejo retrovisor, voltee a mirar y Rosi estaba profunda, me quite mi chaqueta y se la puse para que agarrara calor. Carlisle vio que empecé a temblar de frio así que se quitó su suéter gris y me lo dio yo no se lo recibí así que el insistió hasta que lo tome, me lo puse y estaba algo frio, no le di importancia y me lo puse. Luego de un rato Carlisle rompió el silencio y dijo –Esme pensé que vivías con tus padres?- -así era Carlisle, antes de que muriera mamá vivíamos en una linda casa en Seattle éramos tan felices, pero cuando murió mamá, papá se culpó de su muerte así que se olvidó de mí, para lo único que iba a casa era para cambiarse de ropa, la abuela noto lo descuidada que estaba, así que le quito la custodia a papá a él no le importó dársela así que desde los 5 años no sé nada de él- dije con algo de tristeza -¿lo extrañas?-me preguntó –sí… algunas veces me he preguntado si mi vida hubiera sido diferente estando el en ella, sabes cuándo me gradué de medicina los papás de mis compañeras se abalanzaban a abrazarlas una vez tenían el título en la mano, ni mama, ni papá me abrazaron ese día- dije con los ojos llorosos -lo siento Esme, soy un tonto por preguntarte estas cosas- dijo Carlisle algo triste –no te preocupes, Carlisle no arruinare el día tan hermoso que hemos pasado- dije y continuo de esto me seque mis lágrimas –solo que me has hecho dar cuenta de lo poco que mis padres estuvieron presente en mi vida, recuerdo que lo último que hicimos fue asistir a mi graduación del kínder, mamá se veía tan hermosa con su traje azul y papá con el suyo negro-. Ya estábamos muy cerca de la casa de Carlisle, pero la lluvia cada vez se hacía más fuerte, de esta forma Carlisle decidió meter el auto en su garaje, cuando entramos en el parecía un bunker del ejército, aparte del mercedes habían otro auto azul y una camioneta negra, mudas de ropa empacada, dinero y comida enlatada. No hice ningún comentario al respecto, de esta manera salí del auto y percibí que Carlisle tenía entre sus brazos a Rosi, lo seguí hasta una puerta que daba, debajo de las escaleras de su casa, el recostó a Rosi en el sillón. –Bueno creo que es mejor que Rosi y yo nos vallamos se hace de noche-dije. Sujete mi bolso y saque las llaves de mi auto, me encamine hacia la puerta y la lluvia empeoro caía granizo y los truenos ponían a mil mi corazón. –creo que será mejor que se queden esta noche aquí- susurro a mi oído Carlisle, voltee a mirarlo ¿Cómo rayos había podido llegar hasta mi tan rápido? nuestras narices se rozaron y yo agache mi cara, -no, Carlisle ya hiciste bastante por nosotras estos días- dije. –Esme olvídalo, si quieres que deje que se vallan tú y Rosi con este clima- dijo Carlisle. –¿Estás seguro que no incomodamos?- pregunté, -a mí no me incomodan, pero se lo preguntare a la casa ¿Casa te incomodan Rosi y Esme?- Grito Carlisle, reí ante esto –lo ves, a la casa no le molesta- dijo algo gracioso.

-está bien-dije, gracias al cielo siempre guardaba un cambio de uniforme y un par de ropa interior en el baúl de mi auto.

-Entonces déjame, sacar algunas cosas que se puedan dañar en el baúl de tu auto y las podemos meter en congelador te parece?- dije –Okey, entonces te acompaño. Después de sacar las cosas y meterlas al congelador llame a Alice para avisarle de que no llegaríamos a casa y para que no se preocupara, intente varias veces pero no me contestaba así que opte por dejarle un mensaje 'Alice no te preocupes por Rosi y por mí, hoy no iremos a casa, el clima esta algo feo y es peligroso conducir de esa manera, no te preocupes por nosotras, dormiremos en la casa de Carlisle, Linda noche cuídate' toque donde decía enviar y listo.

Después de una hora Carlisle y yo despertamos a Rosi para que cenara algo, -Rosi mi amor despiértate-dije –que pasa Esme?- -Rosi hoy nos quedaremos en casa de Carlisle por que el clima está muy fuerte, ¿Qué quieres de cenar?- pregunté –lo que tú quieras está bien- De esta manera me dirigí a la cocina a sacar las cosas que había metido dentro del congelador saque un pollo y fui a la despenda a buscar espagueti, me sorprendí porque estaban vacías lo único que había era un cereal y frutas. –Carlisle puedes venir un minuto?- grité desde la cocina, -dime- dijo desde la puerta –me puedes decir ¿dónde puedo encontrar los espaguetis?- dije algo apenada, él se puso algo colorado y dijo –lo siento Esme, pero la verdad no tengo espaguetis en casa, mira la mayor parte del tiempo cómo fuera así que no es necesario comprar comida- me quede un par de segundos de cifrando a Carlisle se veía algo afligido –no te preocupes- dije para calmarlo –en el auto hay dos paquetes, yo iré por uno-.

Carlisle se ofreció a traerlo así que me quede cocinando el pollo, cuando Carlisle volvió me asusto, porque no lo había oído llegar de esta forma regué un poco de agua en mi blusa. –carajo! ups lo siento Carlisle- dije. El sonrió y me alcanzo algo que parecía un delantal de cocina color Rosa que decía ''_mama's feel home the cooking love'' _me lo puso y sentí como sus frías manos rozaron mi cuello y mi espalda. Enseguida él se puso uno idéntico de color azul, pero que decía ''_papa's feel home the cooking love_'' -¿en qué puedo colaborar?- preguntó –bueno, primero sería de gran ayuda que me ayudaras a pelar las papás- dije con un tono sutil, vi como el hacia lo que le pedía, mi mente estaba tan tranquila así que no me di cuenta y empecé a cantar

_Everybody say oh oh oh oh _

_Na na na…._

_Oh oh oh oh oh _

_Na na na…_

_Driving in a fast car__  
__Trying to get somewhere__  
__Don´t know where I´m going__  
__But i gotta get there _

Me percate de lo que hacía, así que me calle pero Carlisle también la empezó a cantar

_A veces me siento perdido__  
__Inquieto, solo y confundido__  
__Entonces me ato a las estrellas__  
__Y al mundo entero le doy vueltas_

Me sentí más tranquila así que la seguí cantando

_I'm singing for somebody like you__  
__Sorta like me baby_

El siguió cantado

_Yo canto para alguien como tú__  
__Pon la oreja, nena__  
__Oh oh oh oh_

_Estoy buscando ese momento__  
__La música, que cuando llega__  
__Me llena con su sentimiento__  
__Con sentimiento, vida llena___

_Walking down the sideway__  
__Looking for innocence__  
__Trying to find my way__  
__Trying to make some sense_

_Yo canto para alguien como tú__  
__Sólo como tú, baby__  
__I'm singing for somebody like you__  
__What about you___

_I'm singing for someone__  
__Someone like you__  
__Tú, dime a quién le cantas__  
__'Cause there's something about you there__  
__Speaks to my heart__  
__Speaks to my soul___

_I'm singing for someone__  
__Sorta like you__  
__Yo canto para alguien__  
__Someone like you, someone like me__  
__Sólo como tú, oh, my sister__  
__Todo el mundo va buscando ese lugar _

Cantamos hasta que los dos alzamos la vos y cantamos a dúo

_Looking for paradise__  
__Oh oh oh oh_

_Na na na…_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_A ese__corazón__herido__  
__La música le da sentido__  
__Te damos con la voz tus alas__  
__Le damos a tus pies camino___

_Oh is anybody out there__  
__Feel like i feel__  
__Trying to find a better way__  
__So we can heal_

Perdimos el control, empezamos a bailar y a hacer el ritmo con nuestras palmas __

_I'm singing for somebody like you__  
__Sorta like me baby__  
__Yo canto para alguien como tú__  
__Sólo como tú__  
__What about you?__  
__Yo canto para ti__  
__I'm singing for someone__  
__Yo canto para alguien__  
__'Cause there's something about you there__  
__Speaks to my heart__  
__Speaks to my soul___

_I'm singing for someone__  
__I'm singing__  
__Sorta like you__  
__Yo canto para alguien__  
__Someone like you, someone like me__  
__Sólo como tú, oh, my sister__  
__Todo el mundo va buscando ese lugar__  
__Looking for paradise__  
__Oh oh oh oh….._

**Bueno Primero que todo les doy gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer este capítulo… La verdad empecé a escribirlo pero no sabía cómo iba a terminar, mi imaginación fluyo y termino de esta manera. **

**¿Cómo les pareció? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Dudas? ¿Tomatazos? **

Segundo se me ocurrió que por cada capítulo debería sugerir una canción como un soundtrack así que empiezo con este la canción su nombre es Send Me On My Way de Rusted Root, la verdad es que Esme, Carlisle y Rosi tuvieron un dia genial así que me pareció esta la canción indicada.

Tercero: este capítulo se lo dedico a _Isabellaar y a Lizteramor (diana) _por sus hermosos consejos de verdad mil y mil gracias.

Cuarto y último la canción que cantaron Esme y Carlisle se llama looking for paradise de alejandro sanz y alicia keys.

Espero que les haya gustado mucho ¿Cuéntenme como los ha tratado el 2014? Bueno me despido un abrazo a todos y Espero sus Reviews Amo sus Reviews Nos leemos

Erika Grey 


End file.
